Finn's Stress
by The Madman001
Summary: Finn stressed out of his mind and body, he goes to Marceline's house for a Jam Session, only to be turned to something else to re-leave Finn of his stress Rated M for a reason. Contains: Lemon/Smut. Finnceline in here. (Don't own Adventure Time, nor the Picture those go to their respectable owners.) DANGER CHARACTERS WILL GET TORTURED/KILLED YOU'LL HATE ME.
1. Finn's stress

**Madman001: Hey we're back and with this story.**

_**Insanity: For the love god stop writing you already have 3 other ones to work on**_

**Madman001: Do you wanna go back inside**

_**Insanity: I'm good**_

**Madman001: Besides one's about to finish one of them so yeah**

**Disclaimer****_: We own shit got it. Everything goes to their respectable places/owners._**

Finn was making his way to his best friends house Marceline's but he didn't really feel like going he has been working non stop for 2 months now, he barely got any sleep, the last time he ate was 2 weeks ago, and he believes he hasn't showered in a while also. But he got a phone call and she asked him for a Jam Session so he couldn't just say no they haven't hanged out in a long while, and maybe this is what he needed some time with a friend, he finally made it to the opening, dragging his already exhausted feet with him. And he knocked on the door.

"Coming." He heard from the inside of the house. He waited patiently for her to come. "Hey Finn what... what Finn are you all right?" She asked concerned and worry within her voice, when she saw Finn she thought he was going to kill over or something he had bags under his bags, there was tares and rips along his long blue sleeved shirt, and along his pants as well, his hair was a mess, for he no longer wore it from getting to damaged all the time, and he looked dangerously skinny. And his skin was pale to the point it looked like Hudson took out his soul.

"Yeah Marceline I'm fine nothing to worry about." Finn assured her but his weak voice and laugh he gave her said different.

"Finn you suck at lying, and you look like you got in a fight with Death, ran for 100 miles, and haven't eaten for shit, get inside and sit on the couch." She ordered, to weak to argue he went and sat down on the couch. Before she remembered how uncomfortable it was and told Finn to stop he just let his body fall on it.

"Oh man this feels good." He let an exhausted groan, while Marceline floated there mouth agape.

"Okay that's it you're telling me what the fuck happened, but first you're taking a shower, you smell like something crawled into your pants and died. Finn you're 17 and you should know when to take showers not wait till BMO's alarm tells you, now go take a shower I still have spare clothes from your last visit." Marceline told him, Finn slowly rose from the couch then stopped and wobbled around. "Finn if you don't get up those stairs in 5 sec I'm going to..." She stopped for Finn falling face down on the ground not moving. "Oh my glob Finn." She yelled and picked him up, shaking him violently. "Finn you're not dying in my house, Finn you're not dying on me got it." She yelled.

"Just five more minutes please." Finn said weakly, Marceline put on a 'are you fucking kidding me right now' face. She went to the kitchen and got some hot coffee she just made and tossed it on Finn's head waited for him to jump up screaming only to have it sizzle in his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me." She spoke to herself. She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into her shower, and layed him down on the tub, and set the water to the coldest it can go, waited only to have him stay still. "Jesus he's really out cold...or dead." She checked his pulse she found one, grateful he was alive, but still had to deal with the fact he smelled like eternal hell, she decided to give him the shower. "He won't mind." she said as she began to undress him.

Finn was getting up, still groggy but a little better then he felt 45 min ago. "About time you wake up." Finn turned to see Marceline with her axe base, and to notice he was in her bed, only wearing his boxers. "Now then you will tell me why you collapsed like a dead man in my house, why I had to undress you and literally shower you're whole body, and drag you into my bed." Marceline demanded.

"Wait you what." Finn asked surprised.

"Finn shut up, I've seen you're penis before lots of times and right now the only words I want to here from your mouth are the answers I want to here, and don't make me say it twice." She said beginning to grow bigger and fur started to show.

"Okay, okay look I've been working none stop. You see Pb has been asking me to go to kingdom's and getting specific things for her experiments, it wouldn't be much but Jake has to be with Lady and his pups, so it's been hard literally running everywhere. Also with a sudden increase in monsters, and criminals I haven't had lot's of time to sleep or take breaks, considering they never stop or take breaks I had to be there 24/7. And also because of me doing my hero duties, I haven't got the time to stay with Flame Princess she said she's had enough of me not spending a lot of time with her, and she broke up with me a month ago. She continues to send death threats at me, this has been going on for 2 months now." Finn finished, all Marceline could was stare at him.

"Finn are you insane." She yelled at him causing him to flinch. "Finn this kind of stuff will kill you, you need to relax. I'm surprised you don't have white hairs from all this crap, how stressed are you?" She asked

"I don't know Marceline I have working none stop, I fell angered, and bottled up emotions, that need to come out. I-I-I Marceline I can't explain this I'm just I don't know." He said frustrated.

'_Hmmm I know what will calm him down good thing his single again._' Marceline thought "Finn I need you to do the following sit up." She told him and he did. "now close your eyes and don't ask why, and don't open them." She told him and he did, then felt her touch his member, he opened his eyes to see her swallowing his member, he was starting to panic.

"Marceline what are you.." But was interrupted by Marceline's lips locking with his, he let out a small yell, which slowly turned to small moans, as Marceline's tongue intertwined with his and Finn was enjoying it. She parted and went back to Finn's member that was already erect and 7 ½ in long, she slowly started to gulf it in, Finn letting out small moans as Marceline's tongue wrapped around Finn's shaft and moved her tongue along with her mouth to give him more pleasure. Finn arched his back, finally felling less tense. She then got up, Finn panicked for not wanting the sensation to go away, then pushed to the bed.

Marceline hovered over him and took off her top, she giggled at Finn's face she can tell this was the first time seeing a women naked. Then took off her pants and let Finn enjoy the view then came closer to his face. "You ready." She asked him seductively. "I-I.." She giggled again at his reactions. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." She said as she lowered herself rubbing her clit against his tip causing him to moan out, then let his member slid into her she moved her hips wanting to feel more of him, as she continued to take in more and more of his dick. Finn was enjoying himself letting his instincts take over, he got off the bed with Marceline still on carried her over to the closest wall and start to thrust into her.

"Ohm golob Finn right theree." She moaned out as he continued to fuck her quickening his pace, and hitting her womb. He started to kiss her neck and leave hickies. Causing her to moan out in intense pleasure, as Finn continued to kiss her down to her erect nipples and start to kiss them, and swallow them whole. Marceline enjoying her experience, didn't take notice as she clawed at Finn's back and arms. Her animal instincts taking in pushed on the wall she was being pushed at and landed on the bed and rode Finn, she enjoyed the twist of his face as it read pleasure, and ecstasy. Then feeling of something about to erupt in her. "Finn I'm going to.." She didn't finish as she let out a scream as her orgasm hit her, her juices sprayed out hitting Finn's member, and over flowing onto him, and her bed. Finn grabbed her waist and moved her to feel more pleasure. Marceline felt his member starting to throb, she instantly got off him.

She looked at him, with a shocked look on his face. "Don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging." She told him as she lowered herself and started to stroke his manhood, her hand moving fast and firm on his manhood. "Glob Marcelin e thtaat felellls amazing." He let out. Then exploded all over, Marceline quickly taking in his member, as she swallowed in his cum, she savored the taste, as she continued to take it in, till Finn stopped erupting his white seed. And was panting. "There don't you feel better." She cooed. Finn could only nod his head. Marceline grabbed his boxers that she tossed into the ground and put them on him. "Finn you have nice abs," she said looking at him. "I think I'll sleep on them." She said.

She got a blanket and floated towards Finn and rested on top of him, she saw his face and he was blushing. "Finn come on we just had sex and you're blushing cause of this." She said raising an eye brow, and smiling at him.

"Well I uh." Finn stammered.

"Just go to sleep, and if you try to run away I'll break your legs." She said jokingly but Finn took it as a real threat, so decided to rest and it didn't take long for him to fall to get comfortable as he cuddled closer to Marceline. "I love you Finn." She whispered thinking he was asleep.

"I love you too." He spoke.

**Madman001:There's ch one**

_**Insanity: I'm gonna guess and say you're gonna do something next ch aren't you**_

**Madman001: You know me so well**

_**Insanity: What the hell are you planning.**_

**Madman001: Just that haters going to hate. REVIEW**


	2. Harmony then despair

_**Insanity:Prepare to send death threats to this asshole**_

**Madman001: Oh come on it isn't that bad, also you should be glad someone misses you**

_**Insanity:Shut the fuck up**_

Finn slowly started to awaken from his sleep, he felt better then he ever felt, the aches, pains, and frustration he felt for two months finally gone, he looked up to find Marceline gone he looked around to see he was alone, and a pair of clothing long blue sleeved shirt, and pants, he quickly put them on, then he smelled something bacon, eggs, and some more meat. His stomach growled in hunger.

"Someone sounds hungry come down here." Marceline said from the kitchen.

"Man how did she hear me?" He asked himself

"Vampire hearing genius. Now get your butt down here to eat." She told him. Finn appliqued and went down the stairs, to find Marceline in the kitchen taking the red out of an apple. "About time now hurry up and eat." She said as she gestured to the food on the table, scrambled eggs, bacon, juice, and toast. Finn's stomach growled once again. "Finn when was the last time you ate." She questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

"Two weeks I guess." Finn said shyly.

"Sit down and eat." She demanded. Finn scared sat down and enjoyed the food that was layed before him. Then something came to his mind.

"Marceline." Finn said, which caught her attention. "What are we now?" Finn asked unsure considering of what happened yesterday. Marceline gave him a questionable look.

"Well what do you think we are?" She questioned back.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you, I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" Finn asked.

"Well we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, or we could just be friends with benefits."She inquired.

"Friends with what?" Finn asked of what he heard.

"Friends with benefits, people who are friends but have sex with each other. So their friends but in a way boyfriend and girlfriend, but friends." She said nonchalantly. Finn pondered there for a bit thinking of the situation. "But still either way just promise me to take it easy, I mean you slept for a long time, it's 4' o'clock in the afternoon." Right there Finn felt someone hit him with the Enchiridion on his boingloings.

"What." he let out causing Marceline to jump back a bit.

"Finn what did I just tell you calm down and tell me why you're acting weird." She told him, Finn calmed down taking in small breathes of air to calm his breathing.

"Sorry Marcy, it's just I promised Jake I'd be there at his house to visit him and the pups, at 4' o'clock, don't worry I won't do anything stupid to stress me out I promise. Look I'll come back here to have that Jam Session we missed all right." Finn told her to hopefully calm down.

"All right fine, but only because it's family, you better not go on a stupid errand or I'm kicking your ass, first finish the food then you can go." She told him.

"Marceline I finished like two minutes ago." He said then got up. "It was delicious by the way thanks." Then went to the door. "I'll be back soon, bye." Then left.

"Hopefully he'll be okay he literally looked close to dying." She said to herself then heard a knock on the door, she floated over and opened the door to see Finn. "What happened."

"Nothing just forgot something." He said.

"What did you forget?" She asked raising an eyebrow considering he was leaving with everything he brought.

"This." Then gave her a passionate kiss, Marceline just floated there shocked. He broke the kiss. "Bye." He said with a smile then left the cave running.

"Bye." She said softly her blushing, and smiling. "I guess I'll wait for his answer on what we are." She said to herself then went upstairs to write a song, waiting for Finn's return.

Finn was now running and and jumping with excitement, yelling 'Woo hoo' and scaring many birds in the process. He felt amazing definitely better then he felt for the past two months. He couldn't contain his excitement but had to make sure to keep it in under wraps around Jake he would figure out somethings up with him, plus didn't want to explain why he's so happy. He was now nearing closer to the barn where Jake and his family lived. When he heard him.

"Uncle uncle." Jake yelled. Finn heard him and sounded in distress, he ran faster thinking Jake and his family were being attacked, he got nearer, hid behind a bush looked all his worries washed away, and were replaced with comedic thoughts as what he saw. Jake being Dog piled by his own children, and sitting on him. "Come on kids can't you wait to do this to your uncle Finn, he'll be here soon." Jake whined at his over energetic children. "No."

"Oh, so I'm apparently a human punching bag for my favorite niece and nephews huh." Finn said five feet from the family. Crossing his arms having a smile that challenged them.

"Look there's Finn get him." Jake said and the pups got off their father and charged/floated towards Finn. Finn now energetic, and fully recovered jumped over them and landed in front of Jake.

"Jake, The Jake Suit." Finn said.

"What, no wait man listen." Jake said but Finn opened Jake's mouth and got inside. Jake morphed and changed now had muscles, and abs. "Oh no Finn what you do." Jake said a little muffled.

"What man they won't dare attack us like this." Finn said as he stretched a bicep.

"Oh yeah look." Jake said. Finn looked up, his eyes widened, and his mouth became a line, in front of him stood his nephews, and nieces but mushed together. Kim Kil Whan was the body and arms her head being one of the arms the other looking like a pincer. Jake Jr. Being the head. T.V and Viola on the side of the body. And charlie on the bottom apparently floating them. Then stood preparing to fight.

"Jake why didn't you tell me they could do that." Ask Finn

"You didn't wait for me to tell you." Jake responded.

"Well what now I can't fight them their 4." Finn said.

"Actually dude their 12."

"WHAT. UHG"

**~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes of Finn and Jake getting their asses handed to them later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We quit, ahh, we quit aah. We quit." Finn repeatedly said as him and Jake were getting hit to the ground and some trees.

**For the joy of not wanting you to guess what she's saying I'm going to put Lady's voice in English**

"Kids stop beating up you're father, and uncle." Lady finally coming of hearing the sounds of begging and banging trees.

"AWW" They all whined.

"I made brownies." She added.

"Yay." The kids cheered running/ floating towards the barn.

"You two okay." Lady asked. While Jake spit Finn out of his mouth, and let out huge groans.

"Finn why didn't you listen." Jake asked annoyed, and tired.

"I didn't know." Finn said groaning cause he actually felt all the hits.

"Man that was rough, why didn't you come sooner." Jake asked getting support from Lady.

"I was at Marceline's for the night." Finn said.

"Wait what?" Jake yelled.

"What man." Finn asked.

"Dude why were you there." Finn asked with a smirk and questionable look. Finn now feeling the heat.

"Nothing just hanging I feel asleep, and woke up late." Finn said considering it wasn't a total lie.

"Nah man just kidding I know you're dating Fp." Jake said with a laugh.

"Actually we broke up." Finn said sadly.

Jake winced in pain of what he just said. "Sorry bro didn't know." He said rubbing the back of his head

"It's ok bro but bigger question, why are your pups 12 it's only been 4 years." Finn asked

"Oh yeah apparently they age faster, each one year is 3 years for them." Jake said, then yawned.

"Dude you tired." Finn asked

"yeah dude they really wear you down." Jake said then gave Finn an idea.

"Hey dude why don't I bring Nepter, and BMO over here." Finn said

"Huh why."

"Think about it, what did we do when I was twelve." Finn asked

"We played BMO, and ate pies." Jake said now getting it.

"See they get entertained by BMO, and get free pie, so you and Lady don't have to do as much, I'll go get them." Finn said running towards the tree house. Then Jake saw a huge shadow behind him , he turned to see his kids still in the suit.

"Round Two." They said in unison.

"Wait, Finn isn't here, he'll be back soon." Jake said desperately.

The kids looked at each other. "Dog pile." They screamed, and jumped on Jake.

"Hurry Finn." Jake said sounding a little crushed

"*sigh* Memories." Lady said then took a picture of her kids laughing and her husband with a smile.

Finn was excited to tell the two that they were going somewhere else considering they've been trapped in there for a long while. And will be good for them to go somewhere, Finn was nearing the door, then saw a piece of paper on the door._ 'Great another death threat.'_ Finn thought. Finn yanked it from the door, and opened it it read._ 'Sorry'_. Finn was confused then the tree house exploded in flames. The explosion causing Finn to be tossed 15 ft away. Then heard noises he wished he could unhear.

"AHHHh someone help, BMO"S on firreeee, it burns, HELLPP. Syssstems mall... mal mal functi ing."

"Nepter can't run, creator, creator help, hellp."

"BMO, Nepter." Finn yelled as he saw the house engulfed in flames. And continued to hear the screams of agony of his two friends as they were being burned alive.

_**Insanity: You sick sadistic bitch**_

**Madman001: Oh come on their machines who cares**

_**Insanity: I can only predict the death threats that are coming your way**_

**Madman001: Please, I bet you there won't even be one death threat in the reviews. Besides why do you care you use people as puppets.**


	3. Horrible Condition

**Madman001: I will like to start this off with. IN YOUR FACE IN YOUR FACE IN YOUR FACE**

_**Insanity: Man humanity really has lowered it's standards.**_

**Madman001: Damn right we did now hand my $100 bucks.**

_**Insanity: Fine(Insanity reaches for Madman001's pocket takes out $100 dollars, gives it to Madman001 he reaches for a different pocket and puts the money inside.) **_

**Madman001: Insanity will like to say a few things.**

_**Insanity: For a person named **__**k-aka 76 **__**No everything will not be all right you got no idea what more this guy will put. And for the rest of you who said fuck Nepter, I got nothing against that. Prepare yourselves.**_

Finn stared at the horror that layed in front of him, senses kicking in forgetting his own safety ran towards the fiery inferno that was once his house, looking franticly, while getting burned for his two friends, to just find them literally ten feet away from the door. BMO's screen was going in a fritz, one of his arms and legs reduced to a puddle of burned plastic. Nepter, was wierding out shooting pies randomly around the fire. Finn picked them up ignoring the pain of the hot metal and plastic. Then the door got blocked by upper levels of the house falling in front of the door to his escape.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Finn yelled then coughing realizing that he's slowly losing oxygen.

"C-c-cre cretor, Nepter willllllllllllllll..." Nepter started then slowly shut down.

"Noo" Finn yelled

"Finnn, finn, finnn, Fp's is a bitch bitch bitch." BMO replayed again and again, as his screen started to go out. Finn panicked and did the only thing he could do. He walked a few steps backwards, then ran towards the blockade that was in front of the door, he smashed right throught it but getting severely burned, he got out. Right in time to watch his house fall to the ground, his body burned, pants half saved, shirt having holes in various places. He ignored that and started running towards the Candy Kingdom. Finn continued running lungs burning up, vision starting to fade, body aching beyond it's limit. Finn saw the Candy gates, luck would have it Bubblegum was waiting at the gates.

"Finn good, OH MY GOODNESS." She yelled at his condition.

"Save them." He breathed out then fell to the ground unconscious.

Finn's eyes slowly started to open he the first thing he saw was that he was in a medical bed, and more importantly, Marceline right next to him floating. "Marceline, what are you doing here." Finn asked weakly.

"I'm here to kick your ass." She stated. "The first thing I tell you not to do, is the first you do." She yelled anger really showing. As she couldn't control herself as she slowly started to form into her bat form.

"Marceline do you really think I would go against my word and break your promise." Finn asked barely able to be heard, but Marceline did hear. Which caused her to be taken back from what he said. "I didn't go on an errand I went to the tree house to get BMO and Nepter, Fire princess set a trap for me, she burned down my house and, …." Finn stopped when something he just realized.

"Finn." Marceline asked finally calm and in a concerned voice.

"WHERE'S BMO AND NEPTER." Finn yelled out scaring Marceline at the process. Finn now trying to get out of the bed, now seeing he was bandaged from neck to toe in bandages.

"Finn what are you doing lay back down." Marceline told him as she tried to push him back on the bed not trying to hurt him any more then he already is. But Finn resisted as he continued to push against her wanting to know of the situation. "That's it." Marceline yelled out in frustration as she reached for a needle she got for such an occasion, filled with Papaverine, and stabbed it to his neck no time to be gentle, Finn starting to feel the effects started to calm down.

"need to see if their *yawns * o...kay." Then fell to sleep. Marceline putting his body back where it was.

"Man Finn. What am I going to do with you." She asked, and floated there then turned to her small bat form and went to his neck and stroked his cheek and hair, she saw him relax more, a smile beginning to show. "Sleep well Finn." She said as she too began to fall asleep next to him.

Finn was starting to wake up for the second time in the day, and looked to his side to see Marceline covering herself with his hair though it wasn't much considering it only reached to his neck. He started to get up till he felt a tug on his hair, he turned to see Marceline awake, fire in her eyes.

"Do I have to break your legs." She asked irritated.

"Marceline please I need to know what happened to BMO and Nepter." Finn remarked.

"I could just tell you and save everyone the trouble." Finn and Marceline turned to see Pb standing there watching the commotion.

"Princess how long have you been there." Fin asked unsure.

"Long enough, but there's good news and some bad news." She said sadly. Finn's heart starting to sink. "Finn you brought them in at the perfect time for them to be kept in working, but I can't fix them." She said, Finn feeling this was all his fault that only he ran faster, or went after them sooner he could have had them in better condition. Marceline looking at Finn knew he was starting to blame himself for not doing a better job. She turned back to her vampire form, and turned them around.

"Finn did you start the fire." She asked him. Finn looked at her shocked at what she asked.

"What." Finn asked anger in his voice.

"Did you start the fire." She asked again.

"NO." Finn yelled at her.

"Then why are you blaming yourself." She yelled at him. "Finn for the second time you're human there's a limit on how much you can do so stop blaming yourself, got me." Finn hearing this started to relax, as Marceline embraced him. "Besides knowing Bonnie she has more to say.

"Yes, but only more bad news." Pb said, Causing Marceline to curse under her breath. "You see the parts needed to fix BMO are parts I never seen before, I can try to duplicate them but with out the original blue prints, or devices I can't know if they'll work. As for Nepter, his body is more complicated it's like he was just put together from random parts, and junk. So without the original people who created them here to help their chances to survive without the necessary parts are 0%." She finished.

Finn know trying for the third time to get up only to kneel in the ground and to get back up. "Finn do I seriously gotta break your legs." Marceline yelled at him.

"Marceline I may not have caused the fire but I'm not going to let BMO and Nepter die." Finn told her. "Pb do you still have the Cyclops tears for an emergency." Finn asked Pb

"Yes it's in my lab." She told him.

"Thanks, Marceline can you lift up there. Or do you mind if I walk." Finn asked smiling at her to let her know he was joking.

"one of these days Finn, I'm going to break those legs of yours." Marceline joked.

"A deer beat you to the punch." Finn said as he was lifted up, and taken to the lab. There Pb went to a wall, moved it to reveal a small safe on the wall, she took off her crown, and inserted it on the slot, punched in three numbers, "Princess B. Bubblegum." She spoke then opened the safe. "Here you go."

"Why do you have to do all that just for a vial of water?" Marceline asked. Pb just pointed behind Marceline. She turned to see Finn taking off the bandages from his neck and chest to reveal all his burns and cuts gone. "What the?"

"Magic heals all injuries, only problem that was my last one better get some more later, but first Pb where are my clothes." Finn asked

"Oh yeah about that your clothes were also beyond repair, we checked your house the only thing that survived the wreckage was this." She said as she pulled out Finn's demon blood sword. "sadly this IS literally anything, your house is nothing but ashes now Finn sorry." Pb said sadly, as Finn got the sword from her.

"Still thanks." Finn said.

"But you're not without clothes." Marceline said then handed Finn a bag. "Go fit them on." Finn went to a door and closed it. The girls waited for 5 min then Finn came out. He wore a deep blue jacket with a design of a white dragon on the back, the front of the jacket opened to show Finn wearing a white t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans torn on the knees. And wearing sunglasses. "You don't have to wear those." Marceline pointed towards the glasses. "But still when do we leave."

"What. What do you mean 'we.'" Finn asked.

"Hmm oh I don't know how about the fact you were put in a hospital, and that I'm going with you, and you can't stop me and you know it." She said crossing her arms. Finn gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine let's go where's BMO and Nepter anyways." Finn asked PB. Her face showed regret, and fear, she just pointed towards where some sheets were hanged around a table. Finn moved towards fear coursing through his veins and saw the horror in front of him. BMO completely lost all his limbs, and his body looked like it was stretched his once green body now a deep gray with green on some parts, his screen showing static, with barely visible words either saying 'Help Me', 'Unplug Me', 'Finn'. Finn looked over to Nepter, he was in no better shape, his wheels were removed the door to the microwave also removed, circuits able to be shown from the inside side of his body(microwave) blown up, Finn heard a muffled voice. Finn looked over to where Nepter's face use to be, to see his mouth melted shut, one of his eyes, gone, and one of the eyes showing a painful look upon it. "I'm going to fix you. Mark my words I'm going to fix you both." Finn said as tears started to fall from his face. As well as to make the bitch who did this to them pay.

_**Insanity: I got nothing to say here.**_

**Madman001: Yup made them living hell...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MAN HOW MUCH FUN I'M GONNA HAVE WITH THIS STORY.**

_**Insanity: Also if your death threats are late that is your fault for not reading faster and that is why it couldn't be added at this time please try again next time...because there will be a next time.**_


	4. Visit to Moe's

**Madman001: Hahahahahahahahaha oh dear god oh man you people are funny. But no seriously I'm going to tell you something it's not going to be pretty.**

_**Insanity: All you people that like BMO look away. Just just...just read the story look away.**_

**Madman001: The reason BMO is suffering is because all of you. If you're right now asking 'How?' well you see me and Insanity made a bet if someone will make a death threat EARLY I would made sure BMO survived without any damage. BUT considering the people who sent reviews were either too lazy, or too nice to do it BMO suffered, so to all you people, YOU'RE the reason BMO is like this.**

_**Insanity: In other words way to go assholes.**_

Finn and Marceline left the Candy Kingdom. Finn carrying both BMO, and Nepter as carefully as possible. As Marceline carried Finn, both of them silent as they continued to float towards where Finn was telling Marceline to go. "Finn where exactly are we going?" Marceline asked finally having the courage to ask.

"We're going to where BMO was created a man named Moe, he's well, his skins human I think he's a robot or something but still he fixed BMO before hopefully he'll be able to help them now. There it is." Finn yelled, they got near the place then stopped, Marceline dropped Finn and emmidaitly ran to the counter where the to the DMO a Mo robot that was Finn's guide the last time he was there ran up to him.

"Hey you can't be here only M-" DMO began then stopped when he was showed the charred remains of BMO and Nepter. Finn turned BMO to the side to show the letters BMO still printed along the side. DMO starred for a while then his alarm went off the whole factory had sirens running red lights blinking. 20 SMO's came and very carefully picked up both BMO and Nepter.

"Wait where are they taking them." Finn screamed but pushed back by some SMO bots, the rest got on the cart and drove off.

"Quiet human they're being taken towards Moe for immediate and serious remodeling, fixing, transfusion, and 60 other procedures to fix those two. Now I don't care who you are just stay out of our way. And if you want to go see them. NO one because you'll most likely screw up something and destroy what ever remains of those two. And two Moe needs the up most quiet when working so I will call a cart you will be taken to a lounge considering the condition those two were in you shall stay there for 2 hours max now go." DMO told Finn, and Marceline and pointed towards a cart. Finn and Marceline stepped in while they were escorted inside a lounge.

Marceline watched as Finn paced back and forth in the room as Marceline just watched him walk faster and faster slowly starting to sprint, till she had enough, and floated in front of him, and holded his shoulders tightly. He looked up ready to yell at her, till he saw tears prepared to fall. He calmed down. "Sorry Marceline, I'm just nervous, and I feel weak right now I got talked down to by an over sized calculator." Finn said as Marceline started to feel his tension go away. And embraced him. "Marceline." Finn said, she broke the hug and looked at him. Finn was rubbing the back of his head. "Marceline can we you know." Finn asked face getting red.

"Finn are you asking to fuck?" Marceline questioned as well as taken back that he will suggest it.

"If you don't want to you can forget I ever said it." Finn said then his head was lifted by his chin to look at Marceline a glint of need in her eyes.

"*chuckles* I never said that." She said as she started to kiss Finn sliding her tongue against Finn's lips asking for entrance Finn obliqued as she started to explore his mouth and started to fight with Finn's tongue for dominance. Marceline started to take off Finn's pants. Finn starting to take off her coat, and t shirt. As Marceline took off his Jacket and shirt, and pushed him back onto the table she reached down to his boxers and took them off to show his already erect member. "Someone's needy." She cooed, as she started to stroke it kissing it lightly at the tip. Finn wanting more grabbed the back of her head, and moved her to start taking it in.

Marceline started to suck in Finn's dick till it went to her throat. She started to make her throat close putting more pressure on Finn' dick, without warning Finn shot his load into her as she started to swallow it all in once finished she got up. "Thanks Marceline." Finn said getting on his feet.

"For what we're still not finished." She growled then pounced onto Finn she wrapped her legs around Finn and clung onto his shoulders. "I still need to relieve my stress too." She whispered into his ear. And started to take in Finn's member, her nails starting to slightly grip onto his skin, and started to move her hips as she started to feel more Finn go inside her as she let out smalls yelps, as Finn grabbed her ass giving them a nice squeeze now and then.

Finn got an idea. "Marceline tell me to stop if you don't like this." Finn asked as he started to slightly bite into her neck, she started to feel sensations going up her spine and through her body as Finn continued to bite her neck she was starting to spaz out as Finn got closer to her bite marks, then she heard a chuckle. She was layed on to the table and Finn started to ram himself into her as Marceline continued to moan ,and gasp with every thrust each one hitting her hard and giving out waves of pleasure Finn bent down as he continued to bite into her, and massaging her breast.

"Marceline i- im going to cum." Finn said panting. Marceline freaked out.

"Finn pull it out pull it out." She screamed Finn scared pulled out immediately. Marceline got off the table got on her knees and started to suck on his member and rub her clit, as she fingered herself, while tasting Finn's cum for the second time, while her orgasm came at the same time. "There now we're both satisfied." She said with a smirk.

Finn and Marceline started to dress themselves once again. Finn was thinking why Marceline freaked out a while back. "Marceline-" Finn stopped when a door opened to show a SMO come inside, thankfully both Finn and Marceline fully clothed.

"Come with me." The SMO spoke Finn, and Marceline followed they got onto the cart they walked into a room fully white a bunch of Mo's surrounding a pedestal Finn moved past them as Marceline just floated over them to meet Finn.

"Ah Finn, good to see you, I just wish it was on better terms." They both heard then saw a African colored man being carried by a Mo robot, and stopped in front of them. A heart robot on him along with a robot that carries his water supply move as the bigger robot walked. Finn waved at the man, Marceline just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Wait Finn you found another human and didn't even tell anyone." Marceline said.

"Oh no I'm not human I'm more of a cyborg. But still to the point, thanks for bringing their bodies here. But their bodies can 't be repaired." Moe spoke. Finn's fist started to turn to fists, Finn's knuckles turning white. "So do you want to talk to them." Moe asked causing Marceline and Finn to look at him questionably.

"But you just said that their bodies weren't able to be repaired." Finn said.

"Yes but not their minds, look." Moe pointed towards the ceiling and two huge TV screens started to come down, the screens started to turn on then BMO's digital screen popped up and so did Nepter's.

"Hello Finn." They both said.

"But how did...how did." Finn tried to ask.

"Well their bodies weren't able to be saved but their brains yes, as for their bodies don't worry about them I made replacements. You see when you last brought BMO here I started to make him a body a more advanced one. I just didn't think he would need to get the body this way but still I made it to BMO's liking. **Clears throat** I will like to introduce BMO 2.0" Moe said as I light started to shine something coming from the floor started to rise, Finn and Marceline looked at the new model in amazement it looked...

**Madman001: Yeah stopping it right there if you want to know why. YOU THE VIEWER WILL BE DECEDING BMO'S NEW GENDER. That's right send reviews on what you want BMO to be boy or girl, because I got no idea whether he's gay, lesbian, women, I DON'T KNOW. That's why you decide, Pm, review, etc. Because if you don't I'm gonna fuck it up.**

_**Insanity: He's not joking I read his mind, and saw what he's planning.**_

**Madman001: Tell them**

_**Insanity: He's planning to put a dick, and a vagina on BMO.**_

**Madman001:...HAhahahahaha that's right vote or have that to live with, don't let BMO down hahahahaha. And don't worry you'll have 5 days to vote I won't be here so yeah you got lucky assholes**


	5. BMO's new Body

_**Insanity: Oh man how I missed this ohhh**_

**Madman001: Can you help me with THIS story you've been doing that for 10 min already and I need your help here.**

_**Insanity: You did fine with the other story let me enjoy myself oh dear god this feels good.**_

**Madman001: Out of all the sins I had to pick you to be my main sin.**

_**Insanity: You should have picked better when you went to hell now let me enjoy myself.**_

**Madman001: By the way whose body are you highjacking?**

_**Insanity: None your business that's whose now start the story**_

Finn stared at the new body of BMO, it was a more like a little girls the skin color was a soft shade of green, it wore a green dress, that had the same buttons on the old version only bigger, and had two straps on the shoulders, and was sleeve less it fitted the the robot perfectly. The dress reached to her knees, where they were covered by some long very light green colored socks, and wore black shoes. The new design was 3'ft 6in tall had a deep shade of green hair that reached to her shoulders, and now had a face small pointed nose, perfect sized lips, and big eyes, the color of the eyes also green. And looked 6 or 7 years old.

"I see you're amazed and you should this new design was made to BMO's request. Has new functions, BMO wanted to be more human so this new one IS more human." Moe spoke which got the attention of both Marceline and Finn.

"What do you mean more human?" Finn asked.

"You see this new design can do what the old one couldn't eat, swim, drink, feel, touch, all the things humans could do she can now do, while still being able to do what she used to. And more she's equipped with new systems too long to describe so let me just upload her to her new body." Moe said going to a computer and typing in some things. Gears started to move electricity was starting to go wild, a blinding light shot out of nowhere. Smoke covered the place then small footsteps were heard everyone's attention went to where then new model was.

A figure was coming from the smoke, the smoke started to clear, the figure stood, then blinked it moved it's fingers it looked at itself. "Yay I got a new body." BMO spoke with a more feminine and girly voice.

"Oh it's so cute." Marceline spoke then floated towards BMO.

"I'm not cute I'm dangerous." BMO spoke then got in a fighting stance, that just made her more adorable, with her angered face pouted.

"Of course you are. Hey Moe you said this new design feels right." Marceline asked towards Moe who was looking at some papers.

"Yes, all human emotions are within the new design." Moe said still looking at the papers.

"Oh then that means she's ticklish." Marceline picked BMO up and started to tickle her, and BMO started to laugh uncontrollably.

"S-stp or I'll B-bmo chop you." BMO spoke while still laughing. Finn couldn't help but smile and let out small chuckles and notice how happy they both were especially Marceline as she hugged and tickled BMO.

"Well then." Moe spoke getting everyone's attention. "BMO is able to leave as for Nepter I will need for him to stay. I will have a body ready for him in two weeks time. As for BMO well she'll need a new name for she already has gone beyond more, and it's just I'm not good with names so I'll let you two decide, as well as take care of her. Her new body is reinforced Titanium strongest metal, but that doesn't mean indestructible so you'll have to take care of her."

"Deal" Marceline said quickly, while still holding BMO, and floating.

"Great now remember she's now in a way human so she now needs food, as for what I don't know I gave her taste buds but got no idea what she'll like so have fun you two. I will have to get back to this one's body. Now you two know the exit, I need to start on his body." Moe said looking at the papers. Before Finn could speak Marceline grabbed his hand and lifted him up, while BMO sat on her shoulder hanging tightly.

"Alright see you later then." Finn said as he waved good bye and was taken outside. BMO holded the umbrella, while Marceline floated them back towards her house.

"Marceline why are you taking us to your house, why not the treehouse." BMO asked, Marceline looked down towards Finn with a questionable look, whether to tell her. Finn decided he should tell her.

"BMO our tree house is gone there's nothing left of it. We'll be staying at Marcy's for a while. If that's all right with you." Finn asked Marceline, while they started to enter the forest towards her house.

"Sure I get to spend more time with you two." Marceline said while she used her free hand to tickle BMO. "But hey that reminds me what do we name her, Finn any ideas."

"I got nothing." Finn answered.

"Oh come on Finn in a way she's our little girl. She has what she looks like what 7, 6 years old we have to give her a name, look at her." Marceline said. Finn looked up to see BMO with huge eyes, using her pixel eyes to look like they were about to cry. Then turned towards Marceline who also had a puppy dog face looking at him. "Okay, okay I'll help with a name, just stop looking at me like that." Finn said a little ashamed he got beaten by puppy dog eyes.

"Does that mean your my mom, and dad?" BMO questioned.

"Yes." Marceline said quickly, Finn looked at her, she was quickly answering to things he never thought she will agree to, he was about to ask when.

"We're here." Marceline said as they floated inside the cave, she let Finn go from 20 ft in the air. Finn did a roll and got up unharmed.

"Cool my turn." BMO said then jumped off Marceline.

"NOO." Both Marceline and Finn yelled then BMO landed in her feet and raised her hands in the air sheering. Both Finn, and Marceline just stood there mouths agape. Marceline swopped down and picked her up.

"Don't scare me like that." Marceline scolded at her, with a finger to her face. BMO's face turned to worry. Marceline caught it quickly. "Sorry just don't do that again okay." Marceline said lowering her voice. BMO nodded her head. "Good." Then she floated inside with BMO. While Finn just stood there wondering of Marceline's weird behavior and emotions, then walked inside. "So Finn what do we name her." Marceline asked when he entered.

"Well uh.." An explosion happened outside making everyone turn their heads, they went towards the window and everyone's blood ran cold, there stood Flame Princess in her fiery monster form.

"Finn you two timing ass hole, get out here and bring your whore, and child." She screeched.

"What?" Finn said out loud.

"Well the bitch came to fight. BMO stay here don't go outside, Finn hold still." Marceline started to chant some language and kissed Finn. Finn's body started to turn blue. Finn was going to question how she knew Flame Shield, but instead Marceline handed him his Demon Sword, while she grabbed her axe. "BMO don't go outside." Marceline told her.

"But I can help." BMO spoke.

"No you can't, you survived once was a miracle, twice is not an option, stay here let's go Finn." Marceline said as she opened the door to the battle outside.

**Madman001: Leaving like that, no thanks to you.**

_**Insanity: Shut your mouth I'm enjoying myself, and the next time you take me somewhere tell me where the hell we're going I swear if it wasn't for this mindless vessel I would have died of many things. Boredom included.**_

**Madman001: How did you bring him to the states anyways wasn't there a regulations or some crap to stop you.**

_**Insanity: It's called black mail learn it now where was I oh yeah. God this feels good.**_

**Madman001: You make me sick, also people I need help with a name. It has to start with either, B, M, or an O as well as has to be for a girl, for BMO's new name I like I'll use and give you the credit. And if you're asking what the hell man too bad people's votes were 6 female, 2 male, and 1 for a bear apparently. **


	6. Flame Vs Robot

_**Insanity: Hey what's up**_

**Madman001: Oh now you decide to help.**

_**Insanity: Well don't have a fucking comfortable bed I was literally dying to roll on it, this dead body isn't helping either.**_

**Madman001: Yeah well, wait did you say dead body?**

_**Insanity: Yeah the body I'm using is dead.**_

**Madman001: Where did you get a dead body?**

_**Insanity: Well while you were with your family, I went to the city got lost, went to an alley saw a guy get shot, he was on the verge of death so I took his body got the sharpest thing near the body and killed the guy that shot him. Karma at work, and now I have a body, so fuck you, actually I'm going to roll on your bed again, uhb god this feels good.**_

**Madman001: I'm going to have to burn that bed.**

**~~~~~Flame Princess's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I should go apologize, planting a time bomb to go off when he lifted the paper was a little too extreme." I talked out loud as I walked throught the forest. "I should go find him and say I'm sorry."

"Oh come on Finn in a way she's our little girl. She has what she looks like what 7, 6 years old we have to give her a name, look at her." I heard a voice say, I looked up to see Finn being carried, by women with pale skin a long sleeved shirt, and pants.

"Did she just say 'our little girl'? And that she's 7 years old. Finn had a child and didn't tell me while we were dating." I said as I followed them.

"Does that mean your my mom, and dad?" I heard a small girl voice from where Finn was.

"Yes." I heard from the women say. I stopped my suspicions were correct Finn had a child and with another women that whole time._ 'That's why he was always tired he wasn't helping the innocent and doing errands he was taking care of that brat, and his fucking whore. That bastard, no one double crosses me and gets away with it I'll make sure to burn them all.'_

"Finn you two timing ass hole, get out here and bring your whore, and child." I screeched out as my flames started to roam around I burned the grass around the house, the fence making sure not to get the house as I burned everything I don't want them to die too fast, then the door swung wide open, out cam the women I could see her better now, it was one of Finn's friends he always talked about Marceline I think her name was so she's the one that bore Finn a child I'll make sure she dies horribly. Then I saw Finn step out with his sword in hand.

**~~~~No One's POV~~~~~~~~**

Finn and Marceline rushed outside to see Flame Princess starting to burn the stuff around Marceline's house. "Hey stop burning my house down you brat." Marceline yelled at her.

"Come over here and stop me." Flame yelled preparing two fireballs in her hands.

"You asked for it." Marceline began to transform to her huge vampire form and charge straight towards Flame Princess. Both their hands grabbed each other both evenly strong pushing against each other as the ground underneath them started to crack.

"Why aren't you burning." Flame growled as her fires seem to have no effect.

"Please I literally danced naked in your kingdom for the hell of it." Marceline laughed as she began to push Flame Princess back towards the cave's walls, and bringing her to her knees dominating her.

"My flames may not hurt you but my light can." Flame Princess said as she suddenly shrank back to her normal size. Marceline looked down eyebrow raised. Then Flame Princess brought her body together as she began to scream her body starting to shine intensely. Then Marceline shrieked in pain as her body began to feel as it burned and her skin began to boil, and start to return to her normal vampire form. "How do you like my trick I concentrate all my fire within my body not to burn but to grow brighter, as the sun." FP laughed getting nearer towards Marceline, who was crawling backwards trying to get away from the light.

"Get away from her." Finn yelled as he jumped high into the air ready to bring the sword down on Flame Princess when she turned to fire and teleported herself to the other side of the cave.

"So came to save the whore who bared you a child huh, and you didn't even tell me. And here I thought you were different but no just like the incident with the Ice King you manipulated and lied to me. (Frost and Fire Ep.)

"What are you talking about." Finn yelled at Flame Princess as he helped Marceline up, covering her with the jacket he was given, to shield her from the effects of Flame's light.

"Don't play dumb I heard you and your whore, speaking about being your child, and you being her father." Flame yelled as she brought both her hands above her head starting to create a big ball of fire, then it started to shrink, but the fire inside was getting warmer, and brighter. "Do you know what this is." Flame Princess asked of Finn, who had his sword at the ready, standing in front of Marceline who was still healing from the damage.

"This is a miniature sun it may take half my energy to make but nothing survives it's blast." Flame said with a sinister smile as the sun began to grow bigger and bigger. Finn started to feel like he was being pulled towards it rocks and small pebbles started to move towards Flame, the river next to them started to move and shake causing waves wood, and metal from Marceline's house flew towards the miniature sun burning them on contact. Finn was now trying to hold his ground till he saw his jacket fly past him, he saw Marceline's body moving he quickly grabbed her, both their combined weights causing them to move towards Flame, Finn saw that he had no way of doing anything.

"Hey." Everyone turned to see BMO with an angry look on her face.

"So what is this your child?" Flame questioned.

"Leave her alone." Finn yelled.

"Oh so it is, prepare to die." Flame said walking towards BMO, Finn couldn't move he knew if he moved any nearer he, and Marceline would be pulled towards the sun, not even the flame shield would do no good against that.

"Go away now." BMO growled.

"Or what, what will you do." Questioned with an amused tone. BMO lifted one of her hands it had a weird green ruby on the palm, and aimed it towards Flame Princess.

"Download." BMO spoke.

"Huh." Flame questioned a green light was emanated then, shrieking came from Flame Princess , as well as the sound of electricity crackling. The light too bright to see anything then everything was calm. Finn looked around there was no sign of Flame Princess, and BMO was right there jumping happily.

"I did it I got rid of the bitch." BMO said proudly. Finn looked puzzled then heard Marceline groaning, she completely healed but was still out cold, he picked her up bridal style and ran inside.

"BMO quick come inside." Finn told, and BMO followed. Finn carried her up the ladder. "BMO stay here for a bit ok." Finn asked, BMO nodded her head, Finn went up the stairs placed Marceline carefully on her bed, went towards the restroom got a towel and got it wet with cold water, and placed it on top of her head. "Please be okay."

"It will take more then that to knock me out." Marceline spoke with her eyes closed. Finn looked at her and she had a smile on her face.

"Marceline are you kidding me." Finn yelled at her.

"Well now you know how I felt when I heard you were in the hospital." Marceline countered as she sat up and took of the towel of her head. "But better question what happened out there." Finn was going to speak then realized that he didn't do anything.

"BMO" They both said. Then went down stairs and what they saw amazed them on the floor BMO had her eyes projecting a screen on the air, just like what the crystals do a bunch of 0's and 1's were going through the screen then stopped, the words _'Download, successful. Game play Available.'_ Then the projection stopped, BMO blinked twice then looked over to Finn and Marceline.

"Yay you're all right." BMO said then went and hugged Marceline's leg. Marceline giggled and picked her up.

"Yeah I'm fine but better question is where's Flame Princess?" Marceline questioned BMO, who was smiling evilly.

"Oh she's here do you want to play with her." BMO asked which got questionable looks from Finn and Marceline. BMO got out of Marceline's hold walked a few steps back and projected the screen again with her eyes, the screen then showed. "Fight the Monster." Then a person appeared it was Flame Princess.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE." She yelled banging on the projected screen repeatedly.

"Hehehe. Got her in my hard drive." BMO said with a smile.

**Madman001: Well here's Ch 6**

_**Insanity: Also if there will be complains about BMO's new behavior, go fuck yourselves also if you're asking. 'What the hell, what's BMO's new name.' We can't decide.**_

**Madman001: Yeah you guys sent ALOT plus I can't really decide, next ch we will say which one we picked also another note is...**

_**Insanity: No don't give them a choice they'll kill the crap out of him.**_

**Madman001: Do you want NEPTR in this story I had a plan to have a big role within this for someone, but the reviews want him dead so review whether you want him dead or alive.**

_**Insanity: These people are going to kill him, wait a minute I get a say in this too, you kill NEPTR I kill BMO go ahead and vote.**_

**Madman001: Finally you're doing something manipulative.**

_**Insanity: Shut up.**_


	7. Back story of Marceline

**Madman001: Sorry for the late update I just oh god I'm tired**

_**Insanity: Hurry the fuck up I can't *Insanity falls to the ground unconscious ***_

**Madman001: Oh great better hurry with this. By the way if you hate to read of Marceline crying actually I'm too tired to do this just read.**

Both Marceline, and Finn stared at the screen with disbelief. "You captured her, inside your head?" Marceline questioned, BMO shook her head as a yes. "Hahahahahahha." Marceline burst out laughing. "You got her inside your head this is hilarious." Marceline continued then poked the screen only to have her he and fade through it. "Wait a minute this is a game right?" BMO shook her head. "Cool let's play it."

"Marceline what are you planning?" Finn questioned.

"Finn the bitch almost burned down my house along with the rest of us so I at least get the right to kick her ass virtually. All right BMO give me a controller." Marceline asked BMO.

"Oh there's no need for controls, I'm upgraded." BMO then checked her wrist pressed a button, and beneath her wrist a slot opened up, a green small box then floated out. "Game." BMO spoke the box turned to a head set with a pair of glasses attached to them. "This will allow you to mentally go inside and play with no danger of actually getting hurt." BMO explained.

"Awesome." Marceline spoke then heard a rumbling sound coming from BMO. "Is someone hungry?" Marceline questioned.

"I don't know I've never known what hungry is." BMO told rubbing her stomach.

"I'll make you guys some food. You two can play okay." Finn said, going to the kitchen.

"Thanks Finn." Both Marceline and BMO said. "Okay so do I just put it on or what." Marceline asked looking at the head set.

"First I scan you." BMO said then raised her hand towards Marceline, who was now having second thoughts. "Scan." BMO spoke a thin ray of light scanned Marceline from head to toe. "Okay let's begin." Marceline floated over her couch and put on the game.

30 mins passed, and Finn had the food ready. "Hey guys food's ready." There was no response. "Hey I said foods ready." Finn said again walked to the living room, to see BMO's eyes opened but non responsive. And Marceline floating over her couch, mouth wide open. He walked towards her saw that one of the head phones had a button was blinking, Finn curious pushed it, instantly Marceline came back.

"Kill it, what the...Finn what did you do I almost won." Marceline whined taking of the headset. "We were so close to the boss level."

"Okay well food's ready." Finn said.

"Yay." BMO said running to the kitchen to find what Finn made, spaghetti, sausages, milkshakes, fries, a few hamburgers, and a couple strawberries resting by.

"You went full out." Marceline commented.

"Eh." Finn answered as BMO took one bite of the hamburger, then quickly ate the rest. "Whoa slow down, slowly." Finn told her. BMO then got some fries and continued to eat. "Also Marceline I think I got a name for BMO." Finn said, getting the attention of both of the girls. "Marcy." Finn plainly said.

"Wait my nickname why?" Marceline asked considering she liked her nickname, as well as for other reasons.

"Come on look at her face and say no." Finn said making his eyes grow huge and black with a small glimmer, Marcy did as well, with her robot eyes, as there was still crumbs on the side of her mouth. Marceline feeling defeated.

"All right." Both Finn and Marcy high fived. "But she's going to need something else then." Marceline said picking Marcy up and heading towards the room. Finn waited patiently eating one of the milkshakes. "Ta da" Finn heard turned his head to see Marcy wearing a new dress. A blue dress with two straps on her shoulders the dress reached to Marcy's knees, and had an under shirt which was red, she had red shoes on, and blue with two red stripes on the top of them. Marcy also was holding a teddy bear that looked brand new. (Imagine the new BMO in Marceline's childhood dress, and holding a brand new Hambo)

Finn stared mouth agape. "Close your mouth before flies go inside." Marceline joked then heard a tired yawn, she looked to see Marcy rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I guess someone's tired time for bed."

"No I want to play." Marcy argued and tried to get down but too weak to do so. Marceline floated them upstairs and laid her down on her bed. Marcy just rested there. Marceline floated back down, to have Finn looking at her questionably.

"What." Marceline asked.

"Marceline why you acting so motherly?"Finn asked

"What I can't?" She asked back.

"No it's just I've never seen you like this, why?"

"Finn it's a story I don't want to talk about." Marceline said looking at the ground.

"So there's a story tell me."

"No, I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Marceline come on you can tell me." Finn pressured in.

"No, Finn if you respect me you'll drop it."

"Marceline if you love me you'll tell me."

"Finn that's not fair. Besides if I tell you you'll hate me." Marceline said preparing to head up stairs, to be stopped by Finn hugging her tightly.

"Marceline I'll never hate you. I just want to know. Please." Finn pleaded.

"Promise you won't hate me." Marceline asked unsure. Finn kissed her cheek.

"I promise." He whispered, carried her bridal style, he sat on the couch, while Marceline rested on top of him. "Will you tell me."

"Fine but you can't talk or ask questions while I'm talking got it." She told him. Finn shaked his head in response.

"Okay it starts back a good 500 years ago or so."

**~~~~Flash back to …. you know what too tired~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PS Jumps into smut scene**

**Marceline's POV**

"Ooh God yes." I yelled out as I was pounded by my past boyfriend Rick, he was a human, brown spiky hair, green eyes, and had muscles he was 21. "Keep going." I begged I looked the same I did, haven't aged a day.

"Marceline can I ask you something." Rick said between thrust.

"What." I moaned

"Is it all right if I come inside you." He asked.

I looked at him questionably, as he looked into her eyes. "Uh Rick you do know that.."

"I know. I want to have a child with you." He said still looking into her eyes. They read of begging and hope for the next answer, I didn't want to but.

"Okay." I whispered, he gave me a passionate kiss gave a few more powerful thrust and he came inside me. We laid there we were inside an old hotel that was still standing, Ooo was starting to come up, and I meet him a few years ago we connected. And since that day everything changed. Rick was still the same, but I didn't I didn't want a child, time passed and it was the day the child came. I didn't want it to be known so I had it within a house we made long ago, it was a girl, she had Rick's hair color, my skin tone, no fangs, pointed ears, and red eyes.

"She's beautiful." Rick spoke, putting the child in a blanket he prepared everything considering I told him I wanted it done inside. I told him it was Vampire tradition to do it. "What do you want to name her."

"Just leave me, and take it with you." I spoke coldly. Rick looked at me with shocked and worried face.

"Marceline what are you..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU AND THAT DAMN THING." I yelled at him, my fangs reaching out, I began to grow hair, and claws. Rick didn't need to be told twice he knew when I was acting and he knew I was serious, he left with the child still crying from my outburst, that was the last I saw of him, but not of the girl.

I regretted that I..I..I just didn't want a child, nor was I ready, ever since that day I looked for them both I eventually found them the only thing is that I haven't kept track of how long I've been looking considering I never aged I never took the time to check the years. I found my baby girl to just find her 25 years old, I appeared in front of what I still think was her house, she screamed, out came a guy what seemed like a goblin, with black hair, gray skin, and a warrior suit, he seemed to be a soldier.

"What do you want here." He said to me sword drawn, protecting her, I got a better look and saw she was pregnant.

"I just come wanting answers." I said softly. "What's your name." I asked my daughter, I wished I didn't.

"Marcy Alaneer." She spoke scared. I holded back tears cause that is the name Rick said he will give her if she was a girl combine our last names, and add the nick name he gave me. I pushed myself to continue asking.

"Where's your father at, as well as your mother." I asked.

"They're dead." She said.

My heart sank, Rick died, and I wasn't even there. "May I ask how your mother died."

"She died protecting me from an ogre attack." Marcy yelled at me. My heart was literally aching I missed so much, Rick died and lied to keep her from hating me, I couldn't bare to tell her I was her mother. I literally drove her away, Rick died and I wasn't there. And she was raised without a mother to be there for. She had a perfect life from what I could see she didn't need me there to mess things up.

"Thank you." I spoke then left.

**~~~Back to the... god someone hand me an aspirin...couch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I left my daughter, I made a guy raise her on his own, and he died." Marceline said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So that's why you freak out when I …." Finn started

"Yeah I don't want to cause the same mistake again. That's why I act motherly to fill the hole I made long ago. I don't even know if the family tree continued or died cause I stopped looking for answers that's why I traveled not to be tied in, to forget, to move on."

"Still." Finn said then hugging Marceline harder. Marceline returned the hug, then grasped Finn's hands to find them shaking.

"Finn why are your hands shaking?" Marceline questioned thinking he was lying when he told him the story.

"It's just that I didn't want to say anything but it hurts." Finn answered.

"What hurts?" Marceline questioned

"My ass and back for laying on your couch." Finn answered. Marceline floated up, and Finn fell face first to the ground. "I'll just stay here, the pain is too much. Good night Marceline."

"I'm going to get a new couch soon. Night Finn." Marceline said kissing him in the forehead then floated upstairs. That night everyone had a good night sleep. Marcy enjoying her first night of actual sleep, Marceline hugging Marcy tightly. And Finn just happy not to be on the couch.

**Madman001: Thereee it isss nedd some thiing ask meee/usssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

_**Insanity: Sennd deathh thraths can't oh god.**_


	8. Twist

**Madman001: Hey everyone sorry for the late update truly I am it's just schools a bitch, and the fact that I went to Youtube and I couldn't help myself but to watch old TV shows, from the past. God I miss those, not like the crap they're showing today.**

_**Insanity: Plus we needed a vacation but for the fact this site might be canceled here's a story for you people.**_

Finn layed on the ground enjoying the sleep till he felt someone jumping on his back he shut his eyes wide open then there was a blinding light, which caused him to shut his eyes. Then heard laughing he groggily stood up, rubbing his eyes, once his eyes adjusted he saw Marceline holding Marcy in her arms both laughing. "What was that." Finn asked rubbing his head, and body.

"Marcy here, just took a photo of her father." Marceline said. Finn gave a questionable look, then remembered he was in a way Marcy's dad in the agreement Marceline had said to. Finn turned towards Marcy.

"Smile." She said then another flash of light came from her lights causing Finn to close his eyes again. He saw spheres of light in the dark of his mind, then his vision returned. He saw once again Marceline and Marcy laughing before Finn could respond there was rapid knocking on the door. Finn and Marceline shared a gaze, Marceline floated down and hid Marcy under the table, Finn got his demon sword, Marceline with her base, opened the door.

"FINN" Finn instantly got wrapped by huge pair of arms. Then dragging him outside, Marceline floated outside to see Finn being bear hugged by Jake, Lady next to Jake and some creature that seemed to be a lot of smaller creatures smushed together. "Finn, thank Glob you're okay." Jake said, only getting muffled yelling from Finn. Marceline was enjoying the show.

Then from the corner of her eye, a green figure flew from her side hitting Jake in the head, letting Finn go. "Ahhh, ow someone get it off me." Jake screamed as he was getting hit with a frying pan.

"Marcy get off Jake." Marceline instructed, Marcy stopped to look that she was hitting Jake.

"Oops sorry." She exclaimed, while Marceline picked her up.

"Who is that." Jake screamed.

"Jake this is.."

"I'm Marceline's, and Finn's child." Marcy said with a smile, interrupting Finn. They looked at the people there who had their mouths wide open.

"WHAT?" Jake screamed as it echoed throught the cave walls.

Everything has calmed down it's been 10 min since Marcy told Jake, and Lady of the news, and right now everyone was sitting on some chairs that Marceline brought to sit in, all but Marcy, and Jake's kids who were running around playing. "So that's BMO, and right now both of you are taking care of her?" Jake asked as he drank his tea.

"Yeah." Both of them answered.

"So am I an uncle, or where does this stand also are you guys dating now?" Jake asked, with an eyebrows raised. In response he got was Marceline and Finn getting close and holding each others hand. "All right next question have you two done tier fifteen yet." Marceline's, and Finn's faces blushed, and let go of each others hands.

"Jake how could you ask that." Finn asked

"Oh so you two have." Jake said plainly.

"How did.."

"Because Finn I know you. You wouldn't go this deep in a relationship for no apparent reason." Jake said plainly. _'Jake curse you and you're knowledge of me.' _Finn thought.

"Still I think you two look cute together." Lady said

"Thanks." Marceline said still blushing.

"Wait am I the only one that doesn't understand Lady here." Finn asked surprised.

"Yes." Everyone said including Marcy and the kids who heard. Finn gave out a tired sigh, then one of Finn's eyes glowed pink and a projection of Princess Bubblegum appeared, causing everyone to shriek in fear.

"Finn what's wrong with your eye." Jake yelled as he dropped his tea pointing at Finn.

"Oh yeah I was planning to tell you guys. During a fight a good two years ago I lost my left eye in a ogre fight. Pb made me this other eye that also acts as a communicator, as well as my eye to see." Finn said rubbing his head.

"Finn I'll need you to come to the Candy Kingdom to test something, alone." Bubblegum said.

"What? Bonnie give the guy a break here." Marceline said towards the projection.

"Actually Marceline I have been taking a break." Finn said towards her.

"Finn it's only been two days." Marceline said sourly.

"Yeah I know I usually only have 10 hours if I'm lucky. Besides I'm going to the Candy Kingdom, I'll be back soon anyways, okay." Finn said as he kissed her forehead, grabbed his Demon Sword and left the cave.

"I wish he would just relax for once." Marceline pouted.

"Don't worry he's going to the Candy Kingdom anyways it's so nearby." Lady tried to comfort.

"Yeah I know it's just I wish he wasn't such a hero sometimes." Marceline said.

"But isn't that why you're with Finn, because he's a hero?" Lady asked. Marceline looked up and saw Marcy playing around with the rainy corn pups, which brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah I guess it is." Marceline said as memories of what Finn has done for her went through her mind.

~~~~Finn~~~~~~~~~~

Finn continued his walk towards the Candy Kingdom he reached the gates which were always opened he continued to walk till he reached the Castle and knocked on the door, waited patiently then Peppermint butler answered the door. "Ah Finn what brings you here?" Peppermint Butler asked curiously.

"Didn't Bubblegum tell you I was coming?" Finn asked curious as well considering Peppermint Butler always knows he's coming.

"Hmm most have crossed her mind. Still most likely she's still in her lab, you know how to get there do you." Peppermint asked politely. Finn nodded his head and headed towards the lab, after some walking he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Finn heard the Princess say. Finn opened the door, to see Bubblegum wearing a lab coat that covered her whole body. "Finn you came." She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I came so what you need me here for again." Fin asked.

"Oh yes I was doing some experiments trying to recreate some of those potions you, Jake, Lady, and LSP made during the second Candy Zombie outbreak, I wanted you test this one to see if you'll grow wings again, I want the Candy Citizens to be able to fly so they don't have to be stuck in a city that may be under attack and can just fly away to a safe location. Let's face it things have been getting crazy around here." Bubblegum said.

"True, so this one right here?" Finn asked as he picked up a flask with green liquid inside, he was sure the one he made to grow wings was blue, but it was so long ago he forgot.

"Yes that's the one can you please drink it to see the results." Bubblegum said with anticipation in her voice. Finn drank it, forgetting that it didn't need to be drank. Finn finished the drink he felt woozy. He felt hands on his arm. Bubblegum lead him towards the lab table, and laying Finn down on it. Finn now able to regain his composure.

"Well that one wasn't it." Finn said as he tried to get up to find he couldn't he saw that nothing was stopping him, he tries again to find he still couldn't. "Bubblegum something's wrong I can't..." Finn stopped when he turned towards Bubblegum, she removed her lab coat to show she wasn't wearing it anymore. Or anything in that matter.

She was completely naked, Finn couldn't help but look at her C-sized breast, her slim figure, like an hour glass, and her pussy, that he could see was swelling and letting out small amounts of her juices flow out of her.

"What's a matter Finn like what you see." She gestured towards her entrance, and walked towards him. Finn watched her, then she proceded to stroke his man hood through his jeans. "I've been watching you lately, as you were getting intimate, thanks to that eye, I was actually getting lonely, I was hoping to get in with it and I decided. Why not, and brought you here." She spoke as she continued to rub his manhood which was beginning to harden.

"Peppermint, Peppermint." Finn yelled out for help.

"Don't waste your breathe the walls I reinforced to be sound proof, so the only screams that will be heard are mine when you go inside of me." Bubblegum said lust filled her eyes, as she began to take off his pants.

**Madman001: Yup going to have Finn raped ****.**

_**Insanity: Well we'll see if this site stays open or not, later. And just in case thanks for all your support. **_

_**If you want to help go to this place and sign the petition. **_.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

_**Show your support or go fuck yourselfs.**_


	9. Finn's Stress Part 2X 1,000,000,000

_**Insanity: Hey everyone today's ch will be long for SOPA being...**_

**Madman001: Insanity let me in. (In a song like tone)**

_**Insanity: Dear god he's still out there, I drugged him so we can celebrate, but in response I get a fucking monster that want's to eat/kill me. I'm hiding in a panic room. Moral: Don't fuck with a sober man's drink.**_

**Madman001:(Singing) One, two, Madman's coming for you.**

_**Insanity: Dear god, he's singing it again.**_

**Madman001: Three, four, better lock your doors. Five, six, have your shotgun checked. Seven, eight, it's all ready far too late. Nine, ten, I'm already in your head.**

Finn watched helpless as Bubblegum removed his pants along with his boxers. She starred at his manhood, as it began to harden. "Oh for me Finn, you should have." Bubblegum cooed, as she began to engulf his member, and moaned as she tasted it. She might have had every candy known to OOO, but she always wandered what human delicacy tasted like. And she was starting to taste pre-cum enter her mouth, as she began to swirl her tongue around his member. Causing Finn to let out moans.

His thoughts were that he was a horrible person for letting this happen, and to actually enjoy it, as he was with Marceline. He tried his best to contain himself as Bubblegum still continued to give him a blow job. Ten minutes she continued, sometimes changing the course by giving him, a breast fuck as she sucked his member that was too long. Finn tried to hold his cum inside not wanting to give in to Bubblegum's will. But he couldn't contain it for another minute for holding it in for 4 minutes was just so much. He let his load into her mouth, Bubblegum surprised by this action, tried to swallow all the cum that was being sent into the mouth, some escaping her mouth and falling on the ground or on her breast.

Finn layed there panting, as Bubblegum began to stand up, and crawl towards Finn. "You tasted amazing Finn, I wonder how you will feel? I guess well find out right now huh." She asked as she positioned her self on top of his member, letting the tip slid in thanks to her juices, then there was trouble for her, as Finn's member hit her hymen. But forced it through as she let out by loud scream. Finn startled by that just starred at her. As Bubblegum panted letting herself adjust to Finn's size.

Once she did, she had no remorse, as she begin to jump up and down on Finn's dick, riding him hard, as she was being hit inside her, hitting feelings she never thought possible. While Finn just tried to move to get out of there before she made him cum again. Bubblegum continued to bounce on Finn's dick, enjoying every time it throbbed and twitched inside her, as she made her walls clench around it enjoying it as it moved around her walls. And gave out another yell. Then stopped as she tried to catch her breathe.

_'Damn this is the 4__th__ time she came. I don't know how much I can continue to hold on much longer.' _Finn thought.

"Oh Finn." Bubblegum sang, Finn picked up his head the only thing he could move. She brought herself closer to him. "I'm going to give you something Marceline never gave you the right, and opportunity to cum inside me." She whispered.

_'Crap that's what she wants.'_ Finn thought as he now desperately tried to free himself not able to move an inch. As Bubblegum began to ride him once more, with even more force and power then the other times. Finn trying to hold on didn't notice as she started to lean closer, then force her tongue inside his mouth and explore inside, going all the way to his throat, and fight his tongue. She continued to rape him, as her hands roamed his chest, feeling his abs, then felt his nipples, and twisted them.

Finn now trying to hold on as much as he could, Bubblegum trying her bast to make him cum. As she used all her knowledge of seducing the males. By making pain into pleasure, as she bit into his earlobe, continued to scratch and tear at his flesh.(Not to kill him.) Leaving red marks on his skin. She looked at his face. "Come on Finn, do it, bare me a child to rule this kingdom." She whispered.

"WHAT." Finn yelled. Bubblegum noticing him off guard, gave one more powerful thrust, and Finn unable to hold it anymore shot his seed directly into Bubblegum's womb. Bubblegum yelling in ecstasy, and joy, but Finn who yelled out for the relief of not holding in his load any more. But felt horrible for doing so. As more and more of Finn's load began to leak out of Bubblegum.

"Thanks Finn, you may go." Bubblegum spoke while she began to clean him up, as well as her. And put back his clothes, she reached for a needle, and injected Finn with it. Finn felt he was able to move, but only a little. Finn clenched his fist and swung at Bubblegum, but him still being paralyzed, it seemed like he was moving slowly, Bubblegum seeing him, moved aside, to have the fist move by her face.

"Silly Finn." She joked at him, she went towards a window, opened it, and shrieked into the air. Her Morrow appeared, and came inside the room, for the window being big enough. "Morrow I want you to drop Finn off half way towards Marceline's House all right. The Morrow shook his head grabbed Finn with it's claw. Finn now able to move tried to break free, then got kissed on the cheek, looked to see Bubblegum, waiving goodbye at him, with a smile, but the smile she was given him was different it seemed real. She didn't know why but all the other one's seemed fake to him right now. Then the Morrow flew off with Finn.

_'What am I going to do? How can I tell Marceline of what just happened? Can I even face her? Will she forgive me?'_ These were the things racing through Finn's head, he didn't even notice that Morrow already place him on the ground 2 minutes ago. Finn then continued his walk towards the house. Once on the mouth of the cave he saw Marcy, playing with the pups. Jake sipping some drink. Marceline talking to Lady, the more he walked towards them, he felt weird, some pain, he just couldn't ignore in his chest.

"Hey Finn what took you." Marceline asked, in a polite manner, giving him a warm smile. Finn didn't know why but that made him hurt even more.

"I uuuughgh." Finn yelled out, the frighting yell catching everyone in surprise as he clutched his chest in pain, falling on his knees then hitting the ground completely. Everyone starting to surround Finn, yelling his name. Finn's vision beginning to blur, as he laid eyes on Marceline. "I'm sorry." He breathed out then everything went black.

Finn opened his eyes, he heard the sound of a constant beeping noise. He turned to see a heart monitor next to him, Finn looked at himself, he was covered in wires, and injections, his mouth was covered with a mask, and felt that there was something lodged inside his throat. The heart monitor began to go hysterical. Immediately Doctor Princess, Miss Pound Cake, and Doctor Ice Cream came throught the doors.

Each talking over each other trying to keep him calm. But the sudden actions only made Finn stress out more, the heart monitor started to sound like a bomb was about to go off. Then a loud ringing noise stopped the racket, every one turned to see Marceline, wearing a black cloak, tattered, and beaten. On her shoulder Marcy, with a knife?

"Wjat'ss hiauppenung heyreey." Finn tried to say as the thing in his mouth made it impossible.

"All right out, before I kill you all." Marceline threatened, not wanting to get killed they all left, leaving Finn there. Marceline floated next to his bed and started to remove the needles, and wires stuck on him. "It's good you're finally awake, we missed you." Marceline said as she removed the mask from his mouth, gently removing the tube, that gave him air.

Finn coughed and gagged, a bit, as Marcy, and Marceline laughed a bit. "Finn someone new wants to see you too, you can come out now." Marceline said. Finn looked and behind Marceline stood a small boy age 8 or 9. He had charcoal colored spiky hair, gray skin color, a black colored shirt, and blue pants, one of his hands was made of crystal, that resembled more of a claw from a monster, fingers pointed to a sharp point that could go against his demon sword, and probably break it, the inside of the crystal hand had electricity crackling from the inside, blue, red, and white danced inside. His eyes seemed like his only a little more digital.

"Hello Creator." He spoke the thing that freaked him out was it sounded like him.

"Wait, Nepter?" Finn asked unsure. The boy shook his head in response. "Holy cow, I thought Moe wasn't suppose to be done till another week." Finn said, everyone got a worried look on their face. "What?" Finn asked them.

"Finn you've been out for two months." Marceline told him, the heart monitor began to go again. "Finn breathe, breathe." Finn started to breathe, his heart starting to go down. "Look yeah you've been out for some time, but everything's fine okay." Marceline told him like it was nothing. "I also know why you had your heart attack." She told him, Finn felt like he was about to die. Thinking Marceline just came to kill him.

"I saw the video cameras tapes, and saw what that bitch did to you, as well as your horrible attack on her, you missed that punch by a mile." She laughed. "Also, yeah Moe, called Marcy, apparently he can call using her eyes to communicate. He said that Nepter was ready to go, and well here he is." Marceline said moving Nepter forward.

"Creator why are you here." Nepter asked.

"Uh well.."

"Hello is anybody here." Finn heard he knew that voice. In came Hudson in his vampire form. "Ah I see my future son in law is awake."

'WHAT?' Finn yelled in his head.

"Dad please stop that, you're embarrassing me." Marceline whined, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh come on that's what a father is there for, embarrassing their daughters in front of their boyfriends." Hudson humored, then got a death glare from her. "Okay stopping."

"Hello anybody here." Another voice was heard, Finn could almost recognize it but couldn't place his finger on it. In came a man that looked like the video tapes of the Ice King, wait he did look like him, except now he looked somewhat normal his beard reached his chest, hair to his back, all still white, and a crown was being hung from a string attached to his pants, he was wearing the same suit in the tapes as well.

"Wait Simon?" Finn asked.

"How do you, oh right you watched the tapes once. How have you been Finn." Simon asked shaking Finn's hand.

"Papi." Nepter yelled. As Simon carried him in his arms.

"Wait Papi?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm treating him as my own son, and hes treating me like his father." Simon said. Before Finn could ask, Peppermint Butler came in with a phone.

"What do you want." Marceline sneered at him.

"Thanks to your restraining order, she may not be able to come near him, but she does get to talk to him, one way or another." Peppermint said placing the phone on the end of Finn's bed then a voice was heard.

"Hello Finn." It was bubblegum's voice rage started to fuel him. "Finn first off I will like to say I'm sorry."

"Good, now send that thing away." Marceline yelled.

"Wait there's more she wants to say." Peppermint interrupted

"Finn I know I forced you and this will also be your choice if you want."

"He doesn't" Marceline screamed.

"Finn I'm pregnant." Bubblegum said Finn felt like he was going to go for another two month coma. "The decision to see, or even be in the childs life is yours, I won't force you, goodbye." She said then hung the phone up, a dial tone was heard, as Finn's mind began to race once more that he was a father.

_**Insanity: Jesus Freaking Christ believe it or not I got this from madman before he went like.**_

**Mandman001: Insanity, I'm going to tear off your flesh and rape your muscle tissue with a chainsaw.**

_**Insanity: Personal question to you all, whose the real monster. The one that does the killing, or the one that lead to the guy doing the killing, considering I may be a monster for making one.**_


	10. Fillers and cliffhangers

**Madman001: Hey I'm back and sober, for the mean time anyways, Insanity anything to add.**

**_Insanity: Yo..iu biuytch deear..,(Throws up blood) _**

**Madman001: Good to see your still fine**

_**Insanity: I'lll fucking killl you **_

**Madman001: Yeah you and what limbs, oh well and considering there's something else in a way a gotta thank Insanity for the fact while in my um phase. I came up with a new story, but still on with the new story.**

Finn layed there mind going frantic like a nuclear plant ready to blow. But on the outside he was starring into the phone that Peppermint just left on the bed, everyone starred at Finn thinking he just went back into a coma, Marcy got onto Finn's medical bed and poked his face.

"Marcy no." Marceline instructed her, but she ignored and went to poke his eye, the only response from that was her moving Finn's eye slightly to the left.

"Okay this got boring." Hudson said then reached for a specific needle on the tray, and injected it into Finn's neck, Finn's eyes widened, and got up screaming, and holding his right eye, and neck.

"What the heck." Finn screamed in pain.

"I injected you with an adrenaline shot so I don't have to wait an hour to tell you what has happened since your uh, rest." Hudson said placing the needle down, rumbling started to occur, crashing, and breaking of walls started to be heard. Everyone didn't seem to notice, the crashing sounds got louder and louder. Then the wall were Finn was facing exploded, debris, and dust spread, and there stood Jake hands to giant fist.

"Finn." Jake yelled happily extended his giant hands to hug him, then were stopped inches from reaching Finn, everyone turned to see Marceline grabbing Jake's wrist.

"If you're going to hug him you're going to hug him like a normal person. I didn't wait this long to see him half crushed to death." Marceline hissed at him.

"Ah but I'm his brother, and why you're letting them." Jake whined then pointed towards Finn to see him being hugged by his nieces, and nephews.

"Nice to see you too, but can someone mind filling me in here." Finn asked, and everyone's faces changed, and started to look around the room.

"Well you do deserve to know. Marcy, and everyone else under, or looks under 17 go play outside." Marceline told, every little one was about to argue till Marceline began to grow to her tentacle monster form. "Now." She growled. The pups teleported out of there. Marcy, and Nathan **(Nepter's new name, should have asked what you wanted to name him, but yeah you know the rest.) **got up, and jumped out the window.

"Well where do you want us to start." Hudson asked.

"From the beginning I guess." Finn said.

"Well I guess it starts 1 week after your heart attack. Me and Marcy stayed by your side, waiting for you to wake up, then a projection appeared from Marcy's eyes, it was Moe saying that Nepter's new body was ready. We didn't want to leave you, but in a way you created him, so he's family to be here. I went and well you saw his body. We came back here, to find that bitch kissing you in your coma state. She said some bull crap, that trying CPR cause you were having trouble breathing, so I went to look at the cameras tapes, to also find the one, where she raped you.

So I went with OOO royalty court, I went with the case that she raped you, in the beginning she was winning for the fact no one would believe such a _nice hearted _princess would do that. Till I showed them the tape. Yeah sorry but every princess, King, and Queen now knows of the situation." Marceline told him, while rubbing her neck. While Finn's face reddened knowing everybody in OOO know knows what happened.

"I guess I can continue the story." Simon spoke. "I was there as well to see the uh, evidence. Everyone declared guilty, and to have a restraining order done against her, she can't come near 500 meters next to you, without your say so. I went to comfort Marceline for she was crying , I used what ever strength while still under the crown's influence to do so. She thanked me and I went to see you. Slowly my influence started to come back, then it broke free, when Nathan came, and said "Papi." the crown gave in, for in my past I was once going to have a child and that was when I finally got control back. I know you were the one that created him, but he needed a father figure and you were in that state, that well I adopted him as my own."

"And Hudson what about you?" Finn asked.

"It's best if I don't considering.."

"You tell him or I'm kicking your ass." Marceline yelled at him.

"Fine, fine, when I was in the court and found out you were unconscious, I decided why not, as well as came here, to well, eat your soul. Cause well, human souls taste delicious, the first time I was eating your soul, a wanted more. But just when I was about to finish your soul, Marceline came and well, kicked my ass. As well as said. "Stay away from my lover." I questioned her on that, and found out about you, and her relationship. When hearing that I was actually glad, you will pretty much go through hell for her, and a guy to go against me, as well as because of you're the reason we're even seeing each other anymore. You have my blessing to..."

"DAD" Marceline yelled at him, interrupting him.

"What I was going to give him my blessing to date you, or were you expecting something else?" Hudson smirked, getting another death glare from her. "Stopping." Hudson said lifting his hands in defense.

"Jake what of you, and what I miss." Finn asked of his brother.

"Well, you see you missed a lot on family matters, but you were there. 1 month ago was the pups birthdays, they're 15 now, but you were there to celebrate it." Jake said getting some pictures from his body then stretching them to Finn. On the pictures showed Finn with the pups, all making funny faces, some with Hudson, Simon, Marcy, and Marceline. On the one of Marceline's it showed her kissing him.

"Also dude, uh how do I say this, well, congratulations on being 18." Jake said the last part straining the words. Finn's stomach sank, what did he mean, then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Marceline.

"Finn you missed your Birthday, which was last week." Marceline told him sadly. "But." She continued then got out a very small bag and reached inside. "I saved you a piece, this bag preserves what ever you put inside, so here you go." Marceline handed him the cake but looked more like a pie, with ice cream filling, strawberries on the top, coated with whip cream, and a candle still with the flame on top. "Go ahead Finn make a wish." She said patiently waiting for him to blow his candle.

Finn blew out the candle. _'I wish I could live a more peaceful life.'_ Finn thought. Finn looked up to see everyone smiling contently, then turned to shook. "What" Finn asked.

"Finn what's happening to you?" Marceline asked concern in both her face, and voice. Finn searched around and found a mirror, he was disappearing, he looked at his hand it looked like his hand was de-materializing, he felt his insides empty, the mirror fell to the floor, for Finn lost his hand, heart monitor going frantic again, then exploding. "FINN." Marceline yelled, the reached for his chest to grab onto his shirt, then turned to sparkling dust. She faced him, to see a face of complete horror.

"Marceline." Finn let out till his voice disappeared into thin air, along with his body.

**Madman001: There's that ch, review, and... Insanity what are you doing?**

**Insanity: Go to hell**

**Madman001: Apparently you don't learn, where's the dissection tools.**

**Insanity: Go to hell you bastard. **

**Madman001: Also biggest fucking cliffhanger motherfuckers see you next week. Also the stories name is "Darren Lord Of The Ice." if you want to read the story when I went like hell.**


	11. What the fuck man

**Madman001: Yo what's up, an we're back let's see how much I can type.**

_**Insanity: We you douche considering we're now sharing a body, again.**_

**Madman001: Not my fault.**

_**Insanity: You fucking dissected me**_

**Madman001; Oh yeah let me see this list. Body 1: Death by Chuck Norris, Body 2: Chuck Norris, Body 3: Fucking Chuck Norris, Body 4: Book, wait what a fucking book? God you're pathetic, and Body 5: Dissection along with unclean tools, viruses, and burning of the body.**

_**Insanity: Wait whaat**_

**Madman001: On with the story.**

Finn's sight changed first he saw Marceline in front on him, next he's in a yellow room. "Hi there." Finn turned around to see a man if you can call it, he was pink with a blue eye, and seemed he was stuck on the wall, or was the wall? "Ok good no complications, well Finn you sure on your wish?" The being asked.

"Who are you and where the fuck am I." Finn yelled at him.

"Whoa whoa Finn what's with the attitude, don't you remember me?" The being asked

"NO." Finn yelled at him.

"But, oh yeah Jakes wish made it so you don't remember me, wait hold on a sec." The being said as he closed his eyes. Finn was about to yell again, till light started to appear around him and started to go inside his mouth, ears, and small space of his eyes. Finn's mind started to be shown images of him in some other world then knowledge of Prismo, the Lich, and etc. Finn fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Wait you're Prismo." Finn asked with this new knowledge.

"Good apparently the knowledge of your past self got in perfectly." Prismo said.

"But wait didn't Lich get trapped in here?" Finn asked.

"Why yes boy I did." Finn heard a voice that sent chills down his spine, he slowly turned around to see The Lich still wearing Billy's skin but now wearing out stretched to the limit, as it seemed to be torn at any minute, and turned to dust. The Lich jumped towards Finn, Finn going for his sword to grab nothing, remembering of his coma. Just about when the Lich was about to grab Finn, The Lich hit a wall? The Lich stood up grumbled. "Stay where you are." He told, then walked to one of the doors on the cube room, and went inside. The Lich returned with a bazooka and fired, Finn flinched to only see the explosion in front of him, once stopped by the invisible wall. "Damn it Prismo let me kill the boy." The Lich yelled as the he scratched the invisible wall with his claws.

"Oh shut up. Finn I swear I will send him back, he's getting annoying around here. But still back to the point, do you really want that wish to come true?" Prismo asked. Finn looked at him questionably then remembered the wish he made earlier.

"Wait you can make it come true?" Finn asked hoping.

"Yes."

"But how? Didn't I make a wish the last time I was here." Finn asked curious

"Yes but Jake made his wish which meant you never made your wish. Ever since then you and Jake had 1 true wish to be used at any time. This is the first time you used yours, Jake wasted it on a sandwich." Prismo said shaking his head. "And right now this was your first time using yours and considering well I have been watching you Finn."

"_We _have been watching you." The Lich added. "And I gotta tell you I have been enjoying your misery boy. I could have done the same, but, having it done by past loved ones, watching as you cried for the misery, and pain of others. Was better then watching your death. Oh wait it's exactly like that, watching your very being slowly getting broken, slowly having your spirit used to the point of death, how pathetic, being the good guy and yet not being able to enjoy a GOOD life. So this is how life repays a hero, man that..." Then it went mute Finn saw the Lich's mouth move but nothing coming out.

"Sorry about that Finn." Prismo tolled.

"Don't be, because I made my decision. Yes. I want my wish to become reality, but first because I saw the effects of how a wish not told correctly can end up horribly, I want to add some new things before I'm sent away." Finn said determinated.

"Ok where do we start." Prismo said. Finn about to tell him specificly what he wants in his wish to happen.

~~~~~~~Back to OOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FINN, FINN." Marceline screamed as she patted the bed franticly, where Finn once laid. As the rest just stood there not knowing what just happened, all but Jake who tried to put what happened together like he's seen this before. "FINN." Marceline screamed once more.

"Marceline calm down." Hudson tried to stop her, only to receive a slap to the face by Marceline.

"Don't tell me to calm down I have waited two months for him to return, and yet he turns to fucking dust before my eyes, I ..." Marceline stopped, as gears in her head started to move.

"Marceline." Hudson asked questionably. Out of nowhere Marceline flew out of the room, everyone looked at each other but Jake who was still deep in thought. Marceline continued to fly through the candy castle looking for a specific person, she passed through a door, then something caught her nose. She stopped mid flight turned around and broke the door open with her foot, the hear a gasp of fright, inside the room was Princess Bubblegum, knitting what appeared to be a baby's clothes. Seeing that made Marceline full of rage reminding her what she has done.

"Marceline w-what are you doing here." Bubblegum asked a little scared. Marceline rage to the high point flew to her at lightning high speed, and grabbed her neck.

"Don't you lie to me you bitch what the fuck have you done to Finn." Marceline questioned teeth grinding together, as they slowly turned to fangs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bubblegum begged, as she tried to breathe, and tried to pry the hand on her throat away.

"You liar, Finn just turned to fucking dust in front of me, and there was no way that was coincidence as the time he woke up, and you knowing he woke up at the same time. Now where the hell did you send him." Marceline asked in a demonic voice.

"Marceline." Everyone to see the frantic voice to see Jake panting heavily. "I know where Finn is." he said between breaths. Which caused her to release Bubblegum then fly towards Jake standing in front of his face with a wolf face.

"Where the fuck is he." She growled.

~~~~~Back to Finn~~~~~~~~~

"Ok let me see the list again, let's see if we got everything." Prismo spoke, as Finn shook his head, as The Lich continued to talk unknown to him, nobody can hear him. "So you want the world the same as OOO, the one you live in. Only more peaceful, less violence, but will not threaten the fact you will stay be a hero. Want to continue your current relationship with Marceline Abadeer The Vampire Queen, the way you remember her, same attitude, and features, as well as the same towards the rest of your friends, to be the way they are no changes. None of the current events of the tragedy that has happened not to happen in that world. So BMO, Nepter, will still have their bodies, Bubblegum never raped you.

You never went into a coma, Hudson still likes the idea of you and Marceline going out, Simon to still be free of the crown. And relations and current feelings to still be active, as well as any other new features of the new world to be positive, not negative in any way. As well as your memories to be intact, so you will know what's happening, as well as know why you're there and remember who you really are, as well have the memories of that world, and enjoy what's happening. Okay we got everything in order no loop holes to be found right." Prismo asked Finn. Finn who looked to his side to see 289 lawyers, shaking their heads in agreement in case of Finn getting screwed over on this deal.

"Well it seems everything is in order, also one more thing." Finn said

"And what will that be Finn." Prismo asked questionably in case there was another loop hole.

"Thanks." Finn said with eyes full of hope, gratitude, thankfulness, respect, happiness, and etc. As tears of joy began to form. Prismo gave a warm smile, as he thought of the good that will bring to him getting the life he deserves to come true.

"You're welcome Finn." Prismo spoke as Finn's body began to disappear, and left to the world Finn had wished for.

~~~~Back to OOO~~~~

Everyone calmed down, which took 30 mins, now everyone was there waiting to see Jake's response where Finn was. "Okay you see Finn's with a man name Prismo, a guy who makes wishes come true, why he took Finn I think to grant his wish come true, he made mine come true but I wasted it on a sandwich." Jake told, as the group just starred at him.

"Okay so how do we get him back?" Marceline asked.

"Oh we can just go there, wait." Jake said as he cleared his throat. "Hey Prismo." Jake yelled

"Hey what's up Jake." A voice spoke.

"Hey Prismo we need you to send Finn back here, everyone's worried." Jake spoke.

"Oh well you see I can't Finn made his wish well that's it." Prismo spoke

"What then take us to your world." Jake said nervously, remembering Finn's last wish.

"Oh well my place is messy, I got chores to be done, and.."

"Take us in there or I'll find a way and kill you." Marceline roared. There was a long pause then everyone's bodies began to disappear just like Finn's next thing they knew it they were in a yellow box room, and Prismo on the wall. "Where is he." Marceline yelled.

"Okay, okay look I think it's best you forget about him, and let him be where he is, you see..." Prismo stopped mid-sentence for Marceline's axe being in front of Prismo's eye, ready to be jabbed in.

"Bring him back or this goes inside your eye." Marceline threatened.

"Wait Marceline you have to wish it for." Jake told her.

"All right then I wish for Finn to come back from the wish he made, and to be with us right now, and make sure it's OUR Finn." Marceline said. Prismo trying to find a way to keep Finn in his world tried to find a loophole, there was none.

_'Sorry Finn.'_ Prismo thought as he made Marceline's wish true. In the middle of the room something slowly started to materialize and slowly Finn re-appeared, but he was different he was wearing a black shirt, and blue pants, his hand was outstretched like trying to grasp something, mouth agape, as air choked in his throat, eyes widened, and hand trembling.

"Finn." Marceline yelled happily, then flew towards him, and embraced him tightly, looked up at him. His head slowly turned towards her, she put up a warm smile, then felt Finn trembling, she looked again, and his face turned to horror, and fear.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Finn yelled and pushed her away, looked around franticly, then eyes landed on Prismo, Finn ran towards him, banging the wall. "PRISMO SEND ME BACK, I WISH TO GO BACK." Finn yelled beggingly.

Prismo looked at Finn, as his hands became fists, and trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Finn one wish per person." Prismo choked out.

"No please send me back please, just...just, please." Finn begged, and cried, and falling to his knees, as tears fell to the ground. Marceline floated towards him cautiously.

"Finn." She spoke softly. Then heard him say something she couldn't hear. "What?"

"Please just kill me." Finn spoke causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

**Madman001: Leaving it right there, and if you people are asking what the fuck happened, next story will show what happened in Finn's wish world, next week.**

_**?: Wow you sir are an ass.**_

**Madman001: Who the fuck are you?**

_**Insanity: Finally about time you got here.**_

_**?: Hey it's hell trying to get here.**_

**Madman001: Hey who the fuck is this guy**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah, Madman, meet Madness my brother**_

_**Madness: What's up**_

**Madman001: Welcome to the family then.**

Madness pulls out a gun

_**Madness: Give me your money**_

Madman001 pulls out two guns

**Madman001: Great you just made my day**


	12. AD FS

**Madman001: Hey everyone there's going to be some news for everyone you see I have decided to put my stories for adoption. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on them hell no. I'll continue to make the stories trust me, but there is an issue that has been hitting me, literally. The fact if I die, yeah it's been coming at me more then usual, and I just want to make sure someone will be able to continue on my stories. So I'm putting my stories up for adoption, this is literally on every one of my stories to make sure not one is unfinished. Now then to lighten the mood, and considering to all my fans who read my stories and give me over a 2-4 thousand views each time I post a chapter. To thank you, and your support I will make each story 4,000 words as well as it'll be two stories in one to fasten it up, in case of my um... departure comes early. Insanity, hit my music**

_**Insanity: I always thought I would have killed you, but still, here's your music. (Justin Bieber Music plays)**_

**Madman001: Madness you bitch**

_**Insanity: Yeah apparently he deleted all your songs and put this crap.**_

**Madman001: Insanity clear my last meal it will no longer be Jake's sandwich, everything burrito, or a life size portrait of Bubblegum to eat. Make it your brother's head in a golden platter. Also there are instructions on how you will adopt my stories it will be on the bottom of each story.**

Finn started to open his eyes, he started to move his hands around feeling fabric, then something soft, and mushy, then heard giggling? He opened his eyes, stood up, saw he was in a room, much like Marceline's except with some weapons hanged around the room. "Apparently you can't keep your hands off me huh." He turned to see Marceline, naked, and him still holding one of her breast with his hand. "You gonna keep that there forever." She asked, as she leaned in, and started to kiss him, licking his lips asking for entrance, he allowed it as they started to share in a passionate kiss, as Marceline let out a moan. Then some footsteps were heard. "Oh shoot, quick put on your clothes before they come in." Marceline hurried as she placed her clothes on, a gray tank top, and some jeans, and threw Finn, a long sleeved blue shirt, and some jeans as well.

Finn not complaining put on his pants then asked. "Who's here again." Finn asked as Marceline gave him a dumb founded look, then giggled at his question.

"Who else honey our kids." Marceline said with a smile, and with that, 2 small kids came into the room and tackled Finn to the ground. "Now kids be careful your father still is getting use to the new arm." Marceline said. Finn looked at his hand, nothing wrong except it was gray?. Then at the other one, it was the same till he realized it was fake, memories started to pour in. He got the new arm for fighting Ash, wanting to get Marceline back. Finn beat him, but before he won Ash casted a lightning bolt at Marceline, Finn blocked with his sword but the current went to his arm, and disintegrated, later Bubblegum made him a new arm, just like the old one. As well as memories of other things, a memory came, about him marrying Marceline, everyone in OOO attending, and having a blast. Him being bitten to stay with Marceline, him being there as Marceline gave birth to their children, her having twins.

"Come one Daddy's strong." Finn got brought back and saw the two children, both looking about 7 years old. The boy was human, had jet black hair, red eyes, red shirt, and red pants, name Jacob, Finn's choice. He turned to a small girl hugging him tightly, her hair was blond and reached her back , she was vampire to her skin, had blue eyes, she wore a black dress that reached her knees, her name Sophia, Marceline's choice. Finn overwhelming with joy hugged his two children tightly, as the children laughed at their father's affection, as Finn let tears fall of his cheeks. Having something he always dreamed a family of his own.

"Whoa Finn what's with the waterwwooorks." Marceline said as she was pulled into the hug as well. "I guess someone's affectionate for it being their birthday." Marceline said, getting Finn's attention, giving her a look. "Wow even right now you forget your own B-day." Marceline joked.

"Mom, dad's hair tickles." Sophia said as she giggled.

"I guess it does, come on kids let's make dad, some breakfast as he shaves off his 5oclock shadow." Marceline said as the children cheered. "Hurry up." Marceline said to Finn, as she closed the door. Finn quickly went to the bathroom, and was astounded. He looked 20, skin pale, and had a small amount of 5oclock shadow growing on his chin, and neck. Then a shaving kit got his eye he opened it and saw the continents some shaving cream, some weird brush, and a razor.

_'Hopefully I will know how to do this or at least a memory on how to instruct myself.' _Finn thought to himself waiting for a memory to help him out, nothing. _'Here goes nothing.' _As Finn prepared to shave his family was down stairs making scrambled eggs, waffles, and everything burrito. Till they heard Finn's shriek of pain, they all shared a look, then broke out in comedic laughter. 10 minutes later Finn came down, slowly able to float, as he saw that his family had made him all his favorite foods. He gave them a warm smile while they tried to contain their laughter. "Yeah yeah, let it out." Finn said as, Jacob got on the ground clutching his stomach, while Marceline and Sophia floated laughing at Finn, for him having parts of toilet paper in his face for where he accidentally cut himself while shaving.

Finn walked towards his family and picked them up, hugging them tightly again. "Still thanks for the breakfast." Finn said tenderly manner.

"Well sure Finn what kind of wife will I be if I didn't care for your B-day, you went so far to finding out what day I was born just so you can give me a B-day." Marceline whispered into his ear. "Now come on all of you eat up, all of you, we need to eat cause we got places to go."

"Where." Finn, Jacob, and Sophia asked in unison.

"You'll see." Was Marceline's answer. The family all sat down, Finn watched and eat, as he saw how his son ate, just like him, had a hungry appetite. His daughter just like her mother only drain the red then left it as that. Finn enjoyed the food, as bits of memories came, the picnics, breakfast and diners Marceline and him enjoyed, then progressed to him, and Marceline teaching his children how to eat properly, bringing a smile to his face.

"What's with the smile Finn." Marceline asked as his children turned to him.

"Just remembering the time we thought our kids how to eat, messy eaters. But worth it." Finn said with a warm smile. Marceline was first shocked then turned to a smile as well, as she saw Finn ruffle Jacob's hair. After breakfast, Finn was told to put on the clothes that magically shielded him from the sun. Finn looked among the clothes and found a black shirt, and blue pants. His son, and daughter still in the same attire, but Marceline's was the one when she made him be her henchman. A short black dress, striped stockings, and black gloves, that reached to her elbows.

The family started their walk to the outside of the cave. "Uncle Jake." Finn heard his kids yell, he turned around to see Jake, with Lady, the pups, or maybe more the Rainydogs for they seemed older, new memories flashed in Finn's mind, that 7 years have passed by, meaning the pups were now grown up, all being 36 years old, getting close to their Dad's age.

"Hey whose my favorite nephew and niece." Jake said as he gave them a hug. As Lady joined in as well.

"I see the pups are grown up." Finn said, getting angry looks from the pups.

"Uncle Finn we may be small but that doesn't mean we can't kick your butt like we used to." Jake Jr. Threatened till Jacob went towards her, and started to pet her, she started to growl, and moan, just like Jake when someone petted him on his head, and stomach.

"Ha, I guess Jacob can beat them with out fighting." Finn said taking a mental note how to win against the pups in a fight.

"Still come on we're going to be late for the part." Jake said as he began to stretch towards the cave entrance.

"Where's the party again." Finn asked, as everyone turned to see him.

"Where else at the Candy Kingdom." Everyone said. As the group walked towards the Candy kingdom, some floating, Finn was nervous for what will happen, considering the things that happened to him with Bubblegum, then another memory, this time a wedding between, Bubblegum, and Simon? The memory went deeper to the point Bubblegum grew a liking to the new Simon, finding him nice and sincere, eventually getting married. Finn having that information now was at ease, and actually wanted to see how the new couple were doing.

The group arrived at the Candy Kingdom Castle, on the way they got congratulations, hand shakes and pat on the backs, for Finn's day, as his children ran around playing with the occasional candy children. They reached the castle knocked on the chocolate made door, and Peppermint Butler answered the door.

"Oh good the Birthday man is here." Peppermint said happily, as he opened the door for the group to come in. Inside the room exploded with cheers, as the group came inside.

"Oh you all came. Wonderful." Everyone looked up to see Princess Bubblegum on a flight of stairs, next to her was Simon, he looked about 28 he was wearing elegant clothing, a blue buttoned up shirt, with the buttons made of gold, and royal blue slacks. Hair combed back, his hair now brown, and his skin color back to normal, as well as his nose shrunk to his normal button style. Princess was wearing her usual attire, but with a slight difference that it shined in the light, and as they descended the stairs everyone can see as Simon helped her down, once they reached the bottom, everyone noticed that her stomach was slightly bulged, questions were racing throught everyone's mind.

"Bonnie uh..." Marceline tried to complete the sentence she was trying to say till she noticed the bulge in her stomach.

"Oh man I look fat don't I." Bubblegum whined a little.

"No no honey." Simon soothed her.

"Bonnie are you preggers." Marceline asked. Bubblegum looked at her gave her a warm smile, as she rubbed her stomach. Marceline let out a shriek of delight as she hugged Bonnie, the emotion was surprising to many, but most of all was to Finn, for he never saw them like this, and seeing this was like seeing the Lich pet a kitten and not killing it. "Simon you don't mind if we have girl talk right."

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind if I talk to Finn for a bit." Simon asked, Marceline shook her head in agreement as the two royals walked away. "Finn can we talk for a bit." Simon asked, as he led them to some chairs, the rest of the Candy citizens busy having fun, drinking punch, games, like truth or dare, or seven minutes in heaven. Him actually seeing that made him cautious to look at his kids. "Finn." Simon spoke softly getting his attention. "Tell me how is it to be a father."

Finn surprised by this question was about to say he didn't know till something else got in his mind and he started to speak. "It's wonderful, seeing them smile, grateful your there, as they return the favor saying they love you. It's a hassle, biggest chore of your life, but as you continue everyday, you're glad that you're doing it. Later it's no longer a chore, it's a privilege to be able to be there, to have a family, to be happy." Finn told him, with a smile spreading as he spoke.

"Thanks Finn, that's all I needed to know, as well as how do I be a good father." Simon asked.

"There's no real answer to that Simon, only do what you think is great for you and the family." Finn replied.

"Thanks Finn, as well as Happy Birthday." Simon said giving Finn a hug. The rest of the day was filled with dancing, games and food, then came the Birthday boys song, Finn didn't want to, but was dragged by his family to, literally dragged, as Marceline, Jacob, and Sophia dragged him to the table, and put on his head a colorful pointy hat on his head. Finn let out a breath of air, as the everyone sang the birthday song, while his children sat on his lap, and Marceline was behind him holding his shoulders, as Finn holded one of her hands. The song ended.

"Go ahead make a wish." Sophia said voice with excitement, as she hopped on his lap.

_'I don't need to wish for anything, I already have what I want.' _Finn thought but decided to blow out the candles anyways not to disappoint the crowd. There was an uproar of cheers, then it started to slowly die off as they looked towards Finn.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Daddy?" Finn turned towards his children as he heard fear in their voices. They were hugging Marceline tightly as her face showed horror, he looked at his hand it was dematerializing, just like before and knew what was happening.

"Prismo I didn't wish for anything." Finn yelled to the ceiling.

"Daddy." Sophia cried, as she was beginning to cry. Finn raced to them hoping to bring them with him, letting the hat fall to the ground, his hand outstretched trying to grab his family. Before leaving hearing his children cry out for him. Finn materialized back in Prismo's time room, Finn stayed there, about to move, till new memories poured in showing what happened, Marceline freaking out, threatening Bubblegum, Marceline coming to Prismo. Then her wishing Finn back here. Finn felt something on him, he looked down to see Marceline hugging him. Hatred, fear, despair, anguish.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Finn yelled and pushed her away, looked around franticly, then eyes landed on Prismo, Finn ran towards him, banging the wall. "PRISMO SEND ME BACK, I WISH TO GO BACK." Finn yelled beggingly.

Prismo looked at Finn, as his hands became fists, and trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Finn one wish per person." Prismo choked out.

"No please send me back please, just...just, please." Finn begged, and cried, and falling to his knees, as tears fell to the ground. Marceline floated towards him cautiously.

"Finn." She spoke softly. Then heard him say something she couldn't hear. "What?"

"Please just kill me." Finn spoke causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

**~~~Later~~~~~~**

Finn was now back in the original OOO, or as Finn now put it, his original hell. He locked himself in a chamber room, for the insane, the walls padded with cotton not to hurt anyone. He just sat there in the corner, letting is mind go back to he peaceful life he was having no more then 2 hours ago. Prismo seeing what his wishing has caused made him rethink his methods to giving out wishes. Normally he wouldn't care for he will never see the person again, and forget about them in their world, but seeing the fact how much destruction it has caused a life, decided to stop his wishing completely, he sent Finn, and the rest back to OOO, not wanting to see the scene anymore.

Finn got up from the ground walked right past everyone and went into an Insane Asylum, and locked himself in, as he let his mind wonder. Everyone came to come out of there no avail, he kept to himself. 3 days have passed since then Finn hasn't eaten, his friends tried to get him out, Jake even wrapped his hands around Finn to get him out, the response Finn biting into Jake's skin, Jake letting go, as Finn went back to the corner.

Everyone tried, everyone failed, Marceline pleaded for him to speak, or tell her what was wrong. She now wishes she never asked, his answer. "You're what's wrong with me." He spoke coldly. Marceline got out of the room, past the people waiting to see if she succeeded, to have her cry in the bathroom nearby. Five days have passed since Prismo returned Finn back, and Finn was still in the corner. Everyone not wanting to see the scene anymore, decided to take drastic measures. Marceline was the first to do so.

"All right Marcy come here sweety." Marceline said as Marcy came to her, everyone was waiting in anticipation to see Marceline's plan. "All right let Flame Princess out." Marceline said causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

"Marceline, if she's let out she'll most likely go on a rampage, and kill someone." Bubblegum told her the consequences, thinking Marceline lost all sight of reason just to get Finn back.

"One shut up, it's a privilege to even be allowed anywhere near him remember that. And two if she kills one of your precious candy people, you have an elixir that brings them back so shut up. And Marcy let her out." Marceline told, Marcy was about to ignore her, till she saw how determined she was, so she accessed her main hard drive, and began to materialize Flame Princess.

"I'll burn all of you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, get in there." Marceline not giving a shit pushed Flame Princess towards the room Finn was in, and pushed her inside, and closed the door.

"Marceline she's going to kill him." Marcy yelled.

"Well hopefully he'll get up, and do something." Marceline countered.

"Guys guys let me out." Words were heard, but by the wrong person?

"Why." Marceline asked both in curiosity, and anger.

"Cause Finn, Finn stay back, FINN." FP yelled.

**~~~~~~When FP was pushed inside the room~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**FP's POV**

They let me out and put me in another room, I was about to burn down the door, till I heard someone.

"Flame Princess." I turned to see Finn, but in a corner, he looked almost looking like the times he visited weak, barely feed, and tired, I minus well get my revenge on him, I walked towards him, and stopped right in front of him.

"So look who it is, the traitor." I spoke with hatred he didn't even look at me, I lifted a finger and made it grow intensely hot, to the point it was blue, and charred his cheek, the sound of flesh sizzling, and Finn's wincing, put a smile on my face.

"That..that hurt." He spoke surprised, I was about to insult him, till he hugged me. "Let your flames consume me." He spoke eerie , and dark. As his shirt began to burn, and my flames burning his skin. I tried to get away, but he holded me in place, I changed to fire, and slid out of his grasp, gripping to the door. I saw him get up, and slowly walk toward me, his eyes looking at me like a crazed men looks at a an enormous ruby.

"Guys guys let me out." I screamed.

"Why." Marceline asked both in curiosity, and anger.

"Cause Finn, Finn stay back, FINN." I yelled as he jumped at me, the door opened and I fell to the ground as Finn flew right above me.

**~~No one's POV~~~**

Finn slowly got up from the ground, as everyone turned towards him, as he had a crazed smile on his face. "Please just, a little more and I'll be with them again." Finn begged towards Flame Princess who was backing away from him, as she crawled backwards. Marceline stepped in between them.

"Finn please just stop." She pleaded.

"I'll stop once I die." Finn said reaching into his pocket and taking out a blue crystal everyone looked at him thinking where he got that, unfortunately for them, Finn was brought back with weapons from his wish world, and he carried many to protect the ones he loved, even though it was a peaceful world Finn was prepared. Finn spoke in a weird language, the crystal turned to a sword, with electricity flowing inside. Finn charged towards Marcy, Marcy could only flinch as Finn's sword was about to hit, then a clanking sound was heard , everyone turned to see that Nathan was blocking the attack with his crystal hand, both in a struggle. Finn too weak to make him budge, from lack of food or sleep.

"Creator stop." Nathan grunted. Hearing that Finn steeped forward, his face in Nathans, as Nathan stared into a Finn's crazed smile.

"That's right I'm your creator aren't I, and as such I say, _Zachac."_ The sudden phrasing causing Nathan to loose focus as Finn's sword, had electricity flow out and start to electrocute Nathan, as he screamed in pain.

"Noo." Simon yelled as he went for his crown on his belt. And placed it on his head, gaining some features back as he immediately began to throw ice bolts at Finn. Finn jumped backwards avoiding the bolts. "No one attacks Gunther, no one." Ice King yelled as he prepared another attack. Finn raised his weapon towards the Ice King.

"Electric dance." Finn chanted, as electricity from nearby lightbulbs exploded, as electricity flew around and hit Ice King. Causing him to fall to the ground.

"Papi." Nathan said weakly as he limped towards the Ice King. Finn placed his attention back to Flame Princess, as his free hand reached out to her. Scared, and terrified Flame Princess shoot a huge ball of flame towards Finn, Finn smiled contently as the fire came close to him, closed his eyes and waited.

_'Take me to them Glob.'_ Finn thought. Before the fire ball could hit, it turned to an iceberg, and knocked Finn out once it hit his face.

"Darn I missed, who put that ball of fire in the way." Ice King asked still a little shaken up from the attack. Nathan jumped and knocked the crown off his head. "Thanks son." Simon said reverting back to normal as everyone placed their attention back to Finn.

Finn was starting to wake up, he moved his hand to his head for it hurt, but he couldn't. Finn saw that he was in a straight jacket, chains were around it as the chains were attached to the wall around him, the room looked similar to the one he was in the whole time, except with light. Finn struggled to free himself. Continuing the struggle to try and rip off the jacket and chains were futile, unknown to him that he was being watched from a camera, Jake, Marceline, Marcy, Simon, Bubblegum, and Nathan, looking at the screen as Finn continued to shake, and squirm to free himself. And yell out in frustration, but didn't hear it.

Flame Princess having enough, went back to her Kingdom, not wanting to have anything to do with this. Now Marceline floated there as she watched the men she loved try to escape his bindings like a savage animal. Jake continually yelled out to Prismo to answer, nothing. Hudson came but had nothing for full blown madness, so nothing could be done, except what Nathan, and Marcy suggested, electro shock therapy. Which was out of the question completely, but was slowly seeming like the only solution.

Time passed as the group continued to look at the screens to Finn's room, as he continued to scream, move, jerk, and jump, as he became tired and stopped for a while, then resumed. Simon, and Nathan went back to Ice Kingdom, Marceline, and Marcy not wanting to go home, but didn't want to see Finn like this, so they left and will come back tomorrow. The only one there was Bubblegum as she saw Finn get tired for the 38th time of trying to escape, she decided to have a talk with him. She got up, as she felt the child kick, and rubbed her stomach.

"Come on let's meet daddy." Bubblegum talked to the unborn child. As she started her walk towards Finn, after some time, she made it, she unlocked the door with a skeleton key she always kept, for anything, and opened the door, Finn turned towards the door, and narrowed his eyes at Bubblegum. "Hey Finn."

**Madman001: All right so to those who want adopt a story here are the regulations, and restrictions of how.**

**PM me, not review, but still review on the story if you like**

**You can only try to adopt one story per person**

**Must be within the Fan site more then 3 months**

**Must have stories**

**I will read ALL your stories to see how good you are, I don't care if you have 157 stories that will be 5 hours killed for me.**

**Actually that's it, still thanks for the views, reviews and support, hope to see people wanting my stories.**

_**Insanity: Well be waiting to see people, later.**_


	13. Finn's loose

**Madman001: ****_Ha_****_ha_****_ha_****_haa _**oh man _h_**_ow _****good ****it is **_to be back _oh t**h**_e s__wee_**t in****dulgen****_ce _****of it all **_still her_**e's a **story _for all_**_ of y_****_ou_**. _An_**d** one **more ****_th_**_ing _f**or so**_me re__ce__nt _**be**ne_factors _**I wil**_l be ta_king **this **_story_ to another **level**. _Meaning _some **dark and heavy **shit, **_prepare yourselves._**

_**Insanity: Words from the insane. Run. Just run got no idea what's happening anymore don't like it, just run.**_

**Madman001:**_Oh _**come now ****Insanity** y_ou so_**und **_lik_e y**ou're sc**_ared._

_**Insanity: Don't you fucking get near me.**_

Finn watched as the pink woman stood there watching him then grabbed something from nearby the other side of the door, it was a chair. She dragged it towards him and sat in front of him but in a safe distance. "I've missed you Finn." She told him.

_'I swear I'm going to kill you.' _Finn thought as Bubblegum continued to talk.

"Well we've missed you." She continued as she rubbed her stomach. "As well as, well you still haven't told us if you'll be in the family or not." She told him, at that moment Finn's eyes widened remembering the fact that out there he had a family he was happy, and now he was stuck here.

_'Why, why was I brought back.' _Finn thought holding back tears.

**'Daddy.' **Finn heard a familiar voice. Finns head shoot up looking around the room.

"J-Jacob, Jacob." Finn yelled scaring Bubblegum in the process, thinking he was finally gone to the deep end.

**'Daddy, it's us we're here, please communicate through your mind.** The Jacobs voice continued.

_'Jacob, are you there.'_ Finn called out in his mind.

**'Yes, and so is mom, and Sophia.' **Jacob continued. **'Dad you need to come back me miss you.'**

_'I'm trying but I can't break free.' _Finn thought to them. As Bubblegum just sat there looking at Finn with his head down.

**'Don't worry Mom has a plan, here she is.'** Jacob said.

_**'Finn honey it's me.' **_Marceline voice was heard in his head**_._**

_'Marceline how are..'_

_**'No time to explain, Finn here's the plan to get out of your bindings.'**_ Marceline said as Finn listened contently as Bubblegum became uneasy, thinking whether to call for help for Finn not moving.

_'Marceline I can't do tha..'_

_**'Finn please we miss you please.' **_Marceline begged. Finn getting all the encouragement he needed he began to take the plan into action.

"Bonnie." Finn said, half asking, as Bubblegum listened contently. "I will like to be part of the family." Finn answered. Bringing a smile to Bubblegum's face, as Finn smiled as well. "If it's not so much to ask can you can you come closer so I can feel the child through the straight jacket." Finn asked with hope in his voice. Bubblegum got off the chair kneeled and out her stomach near where Finns hands were contained, as he rubbed the stomach where the child was growing. "Bubblegum." Finn said getting her attention. "Can I ask for a simple kiss." Bubblegum shocked first thought of something would happen wrong but found none, as she leaned in as did Finn, as their lips met, as Finn took it further as he pushed his tongue inside her, Bubblegum surprised was shocked then melted into kiss getting closer to Finn.

_**'NOW' **_Marceline's voice screamed. Finn acting on command used what ever free space to grab Bubblegum's collar, broke the kiss, leaned his head as far as he could, stood up, then brought his head down upon Bubblegum's head, as the headbutt did it's job knocking her out cold. As Finn spit to the ground.

"Like I'll ever betray my true family." Finn said angerly, as he searched her pockets looking for the key Marceline said she carried to free his bindings finally finding it let Bubblegum's body fall to the ground holding the key firmly as he could, using all his strength and will put the key to the lock on the jacket, and unlocked it, Finn repeated till there were no more chains on him. Now with more free space, used his strength to rip out of his jacket.

_**'Finn now take the amulet around her neck.'**_ Marceline's voice was heard in his mind.

"Why." Finn asked outloud.

_**'Prismo won't help, you need to get here by other means now please hurry there's not much time.'**_ Marceline hurried him, Finn kneeled down and grabbed the amulet around Bubblegum's neck, it just seemed like a golden circle with a blue gem in the middle. _**'Good, now you have to collect the rest as well as some other things for support.'**_ Marceline continued to tell Finn what to get as he listened intently. Finn walked out of the room he was held in, locked the door, and proceded to walk, till he saw a door with the words wardrobe titled on the top.

"I could go for a new look." Finn said as he walked inside. And looked at the clothes. "pink, pink, pink, oh will you looook at that more fucking pink, is there anything, finally." Finn said as he looked at the new clothing he saw. Finn comes out of the room wearing, blank pants,black belt with a red belt buckle of a demon's face, black as night trench coat that almost reached the ground, with white linings on the collar, and sleeves, the coat was open to show he was also wearing a black v neck shirt, and him wearing Bubblegum's amulet. "How I never found this is beyond me." Finn patted himself down to feel something on the coats inner pocket, he reached inside and took out a black mask with red circles for eyes, and a jagged smile with sharp teeth painted on there. Finn put it on and was able to see better then before.

_**'Quickly there's more to be done.**_' Marceline continued as she told where Finn should go, Finn turned left and right throught the halls till he reached the lab, he opened to find that his Demon blood sword, and retractable electric gem sword, behind a glass container.

"Once again, her security sucks." Finn said as he broke the glass, and grabbed his weapons, making the EGS(Electric Gem Sword) go back to it's usual shape of a small gem. And put his DBS(Demon Blood Sword) on it's sheath. Then Science the lab rat got his attention, as he walked towards the rat, as it quivered in fear in the far corner of its container. "I can use a snack." Finn said as he reached for the rat as it squealed in horror.

Finn was going to kill it till Marceline explained a use for it. Finn listened, then walked with Science in his hand, Finn grabbed liquids, and chemicals from nearby cabinets. Searched for something specific, then found what he was looking for, he threw Science on the lab table, and gave him the papers he was looking for, and the liquids, and potions as well. Science looked around nervously, Finn went to a nearby chalk board and drew an image on it. Walked back to Science, Finn pointed towards the drawing then himself. Then motioned for Science to get to work, Science just sat there quivering in fear till Finn grabbed his DBS and pointed it towards the poor rat, instantly the rat got to work looking at the papers handed to him, and mixing the liquids, and chemicals. Science finished the end result a beaker with blue liquid, Finn grabbed it about to use it till he decided he needed a test subject, and who better then a lab rat.

Finn snatched the rat up, as it squealed and squirmed, Finn poured a little on Science, Finn let go, as the rat landed on the table. First nothing then Science grew, orange, white, and yellow colored wings. Finn smiled happily under his mask, then poured the whole thing on himself, he instantly grew black wings. "Thanks vermin." Finn said as he clenched his sword, Science seeing this used his new wings to run, but not far for Finn cutting it in half, both halfs of the body fell to the floor as it twitched. "I hadn't had much food so." Finn said as he picked up the rat, and ate it. "Hmm sugary."

_**'Enough wasting time, you need to go here now.'**_ Marceline's voice spoke. Finn appliqued by using his new wings to soar through the sky, as Marceline gave him instructions. In no time at all Finn made it to the spot he was told to go, and told what to do. Floated in front of the only entrance to where he was the Ice Kingdom.

"What am I doing here again." Finn asked.

_**'To get the amulet 'Demonic Wishing Eye' and one step closer to us, hurry Finn.**__'_ Marceline's voice said as Finn sneaked in easily, as he flew above the ground as Marceline told him where to check. Finn flew into the living room part of the house, it was different, it was cleaner, there was a couch, and table, as well as pictures of Simon, and Nathan together, and a small TV set, then found it a recliner made of ice.

Finn kicked the recliner to its side, out of nowhere Finn gets attacked by a pink ball of fuzz, as it meowed and hissed, scratching at Finns face, as Finn continued to screech out as he grabbed the creature from the tail blindly. Tore it off his face, looked at it angrily as he hissed in pain, from the scratches. It was Gunthers kitten, pink all over, red heart shaped birthmark on its forehead, blue eyes looking at Finn menacingly, as it continued to go for Finns face. Finn raised his hand grabbed his DBS and stabbed the cat on the stomach, its eyes widened, as it let out a heart retching meow, Finn took out its sword from the stomach and threw it away. "Damn Cat" Finn said as he touched his small wounds.

Finn went back to the recliner where he found a small red cube box, Finn grabbed it opened it to only find a small purple pillow that covered the whole box. "What the hell where is it." Finn said as he threw the box to the wall.

"Quack" Finn turned around to see Gunther standing next to his dead child, anger in its eyes.

"Hey Gunther, look you see I came here forrr." Finn said calmly trying to finish but had nothing to say. Gunther got something from his back, and holded the Demonic Wishing Eye, in his flippers, looking much like Bubblegum's, except had two chains attached to it, and had a red menacing eye in the center. "Yeah that's all I need now hand it over nice and slow and.." Gunther ignored Finn and just placed the amulet on, red aura glowed around him. As doppelgangers of Gunther appeared and all red. "Shit." Finn said preparing his DBS. At the same time Gunthers doppelgangers copied Finns DBS and were holding them dual wield, their faces morphed to Finns face.

"Great." Finn said annoyed, as the doppelgangers quacked in anger waddling at Finn, as few, jumped, or slided towards him. Finn charged at them with a fighting yell, swung his sword at a random Gunther, which was blocked, as another one came from the side and swung its sword at Finn, nicking Finn, as blood slowly came out. Finn winced in pain, in anger, grabbed the one that cut him, by the neck, and slammed it against another Gunther, grabbing another sword started to cut the penguins left and right, but still getting greatly injured at the same time, as blood poured out from the dead penguins as Finn just walked towards the rest, giving out a heart threatening roared, jumped towards the rest, getting one on the forehead, as the rest charged, Finn used the dead carcases as shields. Continuing to dismember Penguins heads, flippers or just cut them in half, as blood squirted from their bodies. Finishing off the last Gunther Finn went back to the original, to only see 100 more there. All with weapons. "Fuck this."

Finn grabbed his EGS still in gem form, and threw it into the middle of the group, Finn jumped towards the recliner, and hid. As the Gunthers just starred at the object that layed in the ground. "Disperse" Finn yelled. As the gem glowed brightly, starting to shake violently.

"SQUACK." Gunther yelled as the doppelgangers started to get away. But the gem already letting out large amounts of electricity, as it hit every doppelganger and fried them to death. All but Gunther who shielded himself with the help of the DWE(Demonic Wishing Eye). Once the smoke cleared Gunther looked at his dead comrades, but just shrugged for he can make more. Put his flippers to his head about to make more, till he kicked from behind, Gunther was about to get up, till Finn placed his foot on Gunthers chest. An snatched the amulet from his. Gunther squawked in anger. Finn irritated of the annoying bird, looked around to see his EGS nearby.

Finn picked it up, and chanted some words the gem turned to a sword with still electricity in it. "Any last words other then, "quack"" Finn humored. Gunther looked at him with an annoyed face. Beak having trouble moving, Finn starred in curiosity, till he started to hear Gunther.

"F-fu-ck, you." Gunther let out. Then smiled at Finn victorious. As Finn looked at him dumbly. Then shoved his EGS sword in Gunthers stomach, ass blood trickled down its stomach.

"Here's me reply, _Zachac_." As electricity flowed into Gunthers body as he let out a last squawk as his body fried from the inside, killing him off, his body now a charred, and burned mess from what it once was.

**~~~~~In Prismos world~~~~~~**

Prismo was looking at the other worlds he created trying to find one in which his wishes have done some good, he has looked at over 1,679 worlds none of which his wishes has done any good. In the corner sat the Lich, Prismo not noticing for the fact that the Lich was smiling. The Lich had a reason for that, for within his closed eyes he was seeing the chaos and destruction Finn was doing._ 'Now to influence a little more' _The Lich thought, concentrated hard enough then sent another mental message towards Finn.

_**'Finn hurry you just need one more and you'll be able to come to us.**_**'** The Lich instructed in Marceline's voice.

"Don't worry I'll be with you soon." Finn said placing the 'Demonic Wishing Eye' on.' As his body glowed red, with a mixture of black aura.

**~~To the Lich~~~~**

"Fool, keep doing my dirty work, one step closer to getting me out of here. With the talking painting indulging himself in his self pity, he'll be to distracted to know what's happening before its too late. It's a good thing you're mentally breaking down, as well as filled with anger and hate. Or I'll never have been able to speak to you. Soon I'll be free from this place all thanks to you." The Lich talked to himself, as he watched Finn through his eyes, watching and waiting till he had all the pieces to his freedom.

**Madman001:** _Ther_**e yo**u go a_n_ot_**her **_c_hapter_ **from **y_ou_r_ nei_g**hborhoo**d _maniac_. I_**f you're going**_ to _complain_ about **the ch**_aracter_s th_**at die**_d. _Send the_m **i**_**n the** for_m of _Death threats_. **As wel**_l as actuall_y _that_'**s it **still,_** bye, bye.**_

_**Insanity: Yeah I had nothing to do with this. So yeah send death threats, as well expect more dead characters, as well you want someone specific dead send a review and we'll do it. Hey I said I had nothing to do with this but still.**_

**Madman001:** Oh **_come now_ Insa**_nit_y _y__ou_'re m_akin_g **me _sound li_**ke _the_ bad gu**y here**, give some _guy some_ _**credit here**_.


	14. Finn gets rid of his problems

_Insanity: For the love of good don't read this he's actually fuck this, you're not going to listen to me, Madman, do what you want_

**Madman001: I was gonna anyways, as well as yeah**

Finn was taking in a breathe of fresh air as he felt a surge of energy go through his body. "Gunther stop making that racket me and Nathan are trying to..." Simon stopped for what he saw his living room locked like a battle field has just been conducted, blood was splattered around the walls, ceilings and floor. Gunther skin, and feathers no longer there, all that remained was the skeleton, as it still emitted some smoke. Nearby layed the pink cat, stomach punctured, face stuck between a meow, and a screech. And then he saw a man dressed all in black, with a back mask on with a horrible evil smile, while wearing an amulet, and his DWE. Before Simon could yell at him for what he did, the figure expanded from his back wings, and flew out of the the castle, Simon ran towards the window where the person flew out. "Damn it, he's getting away." Simon said voice full of rage, as he went for the crown, preparing to wear it. "Wait is it worth it." Simon pondered, as he was slowly inching the crown towards his head, slowly feeling the Crowns influence.

"Papi, what's going on." Nathan asked slowly approaching the scene.

"No it isn't worth it." Simon said, as he went towards Nathans side to not let him see Gunther and his offspring dead.

Finn was flying through the woods, as he was interrupted by a growling sound, Finn grabbed his DBS ready to attack what ever creature was lurking around, he heard again, but discovered it was his stomach just growling in hunger. "Great I'm hungry still where am I.." Finn stopped mid-sentence as the smell of beans, bacon, and toast filled his nostrils. He followed the scent to a campsite he saw Lumpy Space Princess cooking something, and it smelled amazing.

"Hey you finished yet." A voice was heard nearby, Finn recognized that voice.

"Coming." LSP said as she took some plates full of food to the voice, Finn followed using his clothes to hide among the shadows, he saw who LSP was giving the food to. There was 5 of them, each wearing a black cloak, but the symbol on their backs said it all who they were, the symbol a pair of shades, that looked like two triangles upside down, and the letters DG on the back ground with fire there as well, some vines that surrounded the letters with spikes on the vines. They named themselves the Destiny Gang, each one a leader from different kingdoms, one that was first just a nuisance was Jamaica, a candy person, once the leader to just the Pup Gang, now was working with them. Another was a fire elemental named Scorch, rumor that his the son of the Scorcher, hes the killer of the group, wanting to follow in his Dad's footsteps. Third one was a pointy person, named Shark, rumor that he personally killed the rulers of the pointy village, and fled with enough gold to buy a castle twice the size of the Candy Kingdom, yet he wanted more and joined the gang for more dough.

The fourth was a wizard person, her name Huntress Wizard, joining the gang just to prove that a woman can do something better then a man could do, as well as she was just bored. And finally the last of the group, his name Drake, a vampire on the run, he is rumored to be the Ex- Husband of Marceline herself, ran for it when caught cheating with her, he claims to be back and claim the throne by killing her, and then waging war on the rest of OOO. There was no leader, they all worked amongst the same status, for if one was taken down in didn't matter for they could just continue on, for they had no need for a leader. They were the worse of the worse. As well as the main reason why Finn was running racket for days, these guys, and girl. Have been causing the rise of monsters, telling the low lives of the every Kingdom to rise against their rulers and steal everything in their way, they're also the reason why the City Of Thieves was burned to the ground, they didn't mean to, but they didn't feel ashamed of it either.

Every royal citizen was told to report their whereabouts if seen, and yet here they were. As LSP was fucking feeding them. "Here you go made from love." LSP said towards Drake.

"Yeah thanks, now get us some refreshments." Drake told her, as LSP went towards where the food was at, and out of view.

"So what now." Shark asked. Taking a bite out of the toast.

"We attack the Candy Kingdom." Drake answered, as everyone stopped their movement all ready to eat, and just stared at him. "I can tell from your expressions that you think I'm crazy."

"Well yes for the fact you're talking about the Candy Kingdom, Finn will.."

"Finn is no longer an issue." Drake said cutting Jamaica off. "Scorch got intel that Finn has gone insane, he's right now locked within an Insane Asylum, and locked pretty tight, he's been in there for 5 days, hasn't been feed, hasn't slept, and he's chained up and keeps wasting his energy trying to get out. This is our time to attack."

"Well I say let's do it, I want to get back at Bubblegum for sending me to that lunatics house way back. Glob I still have nightmares." Jamaica said, as he took a bite out of his bacon, unaware from the being that was closing in on him, till it was too late, as the person grabbed him, and held him in a choke hold, as his legs kicked trying to reach the ground the group now aware took to the offensive all near each other ready to attack.

"Who are you." Huntress Wizard yelled at the man.

"Guys kill him already." Jamaica said losing oxygen. As the figure reached for his mask and pulled it off, as the group gasped.

"Well well if it isn't Finn the human." Shark humored.

"Wait, Finn. Oh I'm relieved, what's he going to do send me to..." Jamaica stopped as the sound of blood gushing the floor was heard, as well as a piercing sound. Jamaica looked down towards his chest to see a red sword go through it, as he started to taste blood in his mouth. "j-jail." Jamaica breathed out as Finn ripped the sword out of him as well as cutting the top portion of his body in half.

"What the fuck. I thought you were suppose to be a hero." Drake yelled.

"I am, and a hero must take action, you five, actually make that you four, have been causing havoc, and mayhem for some time, so even if I threw you in jail, you will most likely escape do to the rise of followers you have. And if I only killed only one of you, there will still be trouble, so the way I see it the only way to have peace is to kill you all right here." Finn said threateningly.

Just as HW(Huntress Wizard) was about to teleport away, the DWE glowed, from behind her a dark clone of Finn appeared, and held her down, as her hands were restrained, and pushed her to the floor. As the rest of the group looked at him. More clones appeared each holding a replica of Finns DBS. "Kill them all." Finn said as the clones charged to attack.

Shark ran towards the clones using his hands, and head for swords clearly not the sharpest man in the group, as he first made contact with the sword it cut his arm off with one swipe, as he yelled in pain, as his blood splattered the ground, as a clone picked up Sharks cut hand and shoved it through his heart killing him instantly, as the clones stood there less then amused how quick that was.

Some clones were having difficulties with Scorch, as he continued to burn the clones alive, one clone charged at him bare handed, Scorch saw him and sent a wave of fire towards him, Scorch chuckled with amusement, till the clone got out of the fire unscathed, unable to react got punch on the face sent backwards towards a tree, out of nowhere started to get punch and kicked by clones, Scorch curled to a ball, as the hits continued to come. Using all his heat sent a scorch of fire from his body and sent the fire towards the clones, the punching, and kicking stopped, Scorch was getting up, to only receive a punch to his face again, he looked up to see none of the clones dead, all tightening their hands ready to continue the assault, Scorch made a run for it, to only be tackled and be attacked again. As Scorch laid on the ground feeling his ribcage be broken, his teeth fall off their gums, and skull cracked from the repetitive punches and kicks, his last thoughts were, he failed his father.

The last one still fighting was Drake as he took his sword out of the fifth clone, as more encircled him, all preparing their weapons, looking for a way to attack. Drake was looking at his options, his whole team is dead, except for HW who was still being holded to the ground, he only saw one solution run for it, and get a new crew and wait a few years till Finn was dead. He flew into the air, past the tree tops freedom was within his grasp, till an arrow pierced his chest, he looked down at it and was shocked the arrow the signature upon it _Huntress Wizard _losing the ability to fly fell hard upon the floor, he looked up towards Huntress Wizard who was crying, but was still contained by a clone, two pair of boots stood in front of him. Drake looked up to see the original Finn holding Huntress Wizards bow, and arrows. "You bastard." Drake said through gritted teeth.

"Say hello to Death for me." Finn said as he aimed the arrow towards Drake, as Drakes eyes widened, as the arrow went through his head, the particular arrow slid within Drakes head, as his body combusted into flames.

"Noooo." HW cried out, as she continued to sob as her tears reached the ground, Finn didn't care as he reached for some bacon, took a bite out of it, and immediately spit it out. He was actually doing these guys a favor if they were forced to eat this shit, as Finn kicked the plate full of 'food' away.

"Sorry for taking so long, I made these drinks from scratch from..." LSP stopped once she saw the scene, and stopped when she saw Finn. "Finn what the lump, why did you kill these guys, they were my friends. Oh you are so getting it with my..agh ug Finn what are you doing." LSP begged as much as she could as Finn grasped her from her neck, or just some top portion of her body.

"LSP from Lumpy Space for aiding in the hiding of the Destiny Gang I declare you no better then the ones I just killed, and should be sentenced as the rest." Finn told her as she started to shake in fear.

"W-what." LSP asked unsure what was going to happen.

"Death." Finn said as he raised his DBS, up, as LSP screamed in fright, Finn having enough of her voice, shoved the sword though her mouth, as she collapsed to the ground dead. "Man she was annoying, and damn it I'm still hungry." Finn said as he looked around, and got an idea.

**~~~~~30 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~**

Finn was taking another bite out of Jamaica, he tasted pretty good, as one of the clones continued to roast LSPs body for a meal, using Scorchers body as the fire, and Finn was using Drakes body as a bench. "You're a monster." HW yelled at Finn as she was tied to a tree, as she saw how he was using her dead comrades, and past lover(Drake). Finn got up and walked towards her, as she quivered in fear, as she turned her head away as far as she could, as Finn placed a hand on her cheek as she whimpered in fear.

"Oh come now, I'm not that scary am I. Besides they deserved it." Finn said to her, as she spat on his face. Finn wiped it off, and looked at her with cold eyes. "You're going to regret that."

**~~~~Prismos Dimension~~~~~~~~~~**

Outside the time room, the Lich was laughing his ass off, not wanting Prismo to notice he was outside the time room, he was banging his head, and fist on the boulder he was on. Occasionally kicking his feet in the air. Enjoying the show Finn was putting on, he was actually getting use to sharing a body with him, and all he had to do was wait.

**Madman001: Yeah I got request to kill off a few people but I needed them so I replaced them with some OC's and minor characters from my head, hope you enjoyed it, as well as if you want to read the next Ch NEXT week, and not wait 2 weeks review if not well have fun waiting.**


	15. HOLY SHIT

**Madman001: Yo douchebags you guys got sooo fucking lucky you hit the mark that was intended for this story, yeah your lives saved again by a Guest review, that was the review that hit the mark, and some other people as well Insanity say something.**

_**Insanity: Man you people crave violence, oh well you're humans now with the story.**_

Huntress was staring at the men who just slaughtered her team mates, and using many like nothing more but furniture, wood, or food. Finn looked at her, no emotions within his eyes. "Well what are you waiting for go ahead kill me, prove to me you're nothing more then a murderer like your kind." At the word kind, Finn flinched at the word 'kind.' "Oh so that's it huh, no one ever told you your kind were no more but killers and thieves, huh. Well that's what they were, and that's what you are, its no exception if you're called a hero, you're a monster, and its high time someone told you that to your face, its a good thing your kind have killed themselves or else you and some other humans would have been the villains here." Huntress told him to his face, as she smiled knowing she was hitting him deep, as Finns face showed horror and regret. Which quickly changed to a smile that spread to one ear to the next.

"A villain huh, I like that." Finn said as he continued to smile, as Huntress was not thinking what she has done. "That actually seems fitting for me, considering I'll I've done lately, rescuing people, risking my neck, body, and soul on the line, and all I get in return is being raped, locked up in a damn room, running myself to death, and finally not even being able to enjoy a slice of happiness that doesn't even last for a fucking day. Yes I see that the Lich was right of what he said, being a good guy doesn't mean I will have a good life. Billy was proof of that, he lived his life being a hero, and he died a lonely, and foolish man. Criminals even have families, hell even Flame King, and Hudson have daughters, yes a villain seems more my style, not caring for everyone, only the ones that matter, no responsibilities to worry about, plus if I'm a villain then I won't feel anything for what I'm going to do to you." Finn said looking at her, as Huntress was digging her nails to the trees trunk.

Finn whistled as he got the attention of the last 4 clones. "Clones for your hard work and devotion, I will like to thank you, with this." Finn said as he stepped aside showing Huntress as she was now shaking in fear. "Have fun." Finn told them, as the clones stood up and walked towards the tied up Huntress, as she tried to free herself from her bindings.

"No please, I take all back you're not a villain, please noo." She begged as the clones released her from her bindings and holded her down at the ground as she continued to beg, and cry, as the clones ripped of her clothing, till she was completely naked, as two clones holded her hands down, as one clone took off his pants already showing his erect member, as he positioned himself at her entrance, as Huntress tried to escape their grasp, as the clone rammed in his member into her, as Huntress gasped in pain, as the clone continued to thrust into her. Huntress was going to yell for him to stop, till one clone forced his member into her mouth and forced her to suck his dick, Huntress could only lie there as she was being raped by the clones.

Finn was sitting on top of Drake as he sliced off a piece off LSP and ate it, she tasted like chicken, as he drank the juice she made, the only thing that tasted good. As he continued to watch what was happening to Huntress.

The clones continued the onslaught on her, Huntress was choking on the clones dick as her pussy was getting pummeled by the other, as a few played with her breast, she felt ashamed for she was enjoying it. One clone came in her mouth as she swallowed his sperm. The two clones holding her done picked her up as they undid their pants, as the other two clones rested from the experience. Huntress was dizzy, and confused, as she was on her knees, as she was raised, and the clones positioned themselves, as they entered her, one from the front the other from the back, as they had a fuck sandwich (Don't know what this is look it up), as Huntress screamed in both pleasure and pain, as she felt both of them enter her with no remorse, and start bucking their hips.

Huntress's mouth was agape, as she leaned against one clone as they continued to thrust into her, sometimes kissing her neck and breast as she couldn't help but let out passionate moans as they continued to have their way with her, Huntress occasionally feeling them playing with her breast, or her clit, as she let out wave after wave of bliss, till the point she felt them cum inside her, as she screamed into the air as she herself came. Finn was done eating half of what was left of LSP, as he heard the scream, he knew they were finished, Finn grasped his DWE as the clones disappeared, and let Huntress fall to the ground exhausted, weak, body full of fluids, as Finn walked towards her. Huntress looked at him her vision still blurry, as she saw something blue in front of her face, her eyes focused and it was a sword. Till it was rammed into her left eye, she screamed in agony, begging for Finn to stop. "Electric dance." Finn said as the electricity flowed through Huntress's body, frying her to the point she was no longer recognizable, and only charring bones remained.

"Marceline you there where do I go next?' Finn asked, as the Lich tried to recompose himself, trying his best not to laugh.

"_**Finn you have to go to Hudson Abadeers Place his amulet is the last and final one to com to us, to fool him this is what you do." **_

After Finn heard the plan, he made himself look as normal as possible, first he hid his wings under the trench coat, took off the mask and put it on the inner pockets of the trench coat. Finn was going to hide the evidence that just occurred, till he saw the fire wolves come and saw that they will take care of it, as well as the blame could be placed on them if they are found with the bodies. Finn took off, grabbing as much bugs as possible, once he had enough, not wanting to waste time, just crushed the bugs, as their blood and milk were poured into his hands, and splashed it on the tree that already had a carved face of a smile, and spoke the words to open the portal to the Nightosphere. Finn walked inside to already be in the throne room of Hudson, as he saw Hudson blast a demon as that demon began to puke out bananas.

Finn walked towards Hudson, as demons started to notice this, one demon stepped in front of him. "Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing, do you think you can.." The demon was unable to continue as Finn simply decapitated him, angry roars were heard from the demons around him, Hudson looked at the direction of the racket, and floated towards it stepping on the scene, in his demonic form which involved him being 20ft tall, tentacles coming from his neck, head swollen, neck filled with sacks with souls, neck opening side ways, and eyes like a cat.

"What's going on around...Finn?" Hudson asked surprised to see Finn here of all places.

"Hey Hudson, I need your ..."

"Oh Glob you died of starvation didn't you, I knew you'd die, but why were you placed here, hmm maybe because..."

"Hudson, I didn't die, I need your help with something." Finn told Hudson interrupting him like he did to him.

"Oh and what does a crazy person like you, want from-"

"Marceline has been kidnapped." Finn interrupted Hudson again, as Hudson's jaw dropped, and turned to his normal form.

"What?" Hudson asked hoping he heard wrong.

"Marceline has been kidnapped by the Destiny Gang, they left a note for a ransom, they're asking for the complete control of the Nightosphere, and your surrender as well, or they'll wait till sunrise and let her fry." Finn told Hudson, as Hudson's body quacked with fear and anger. "I'm here to see if you'll go with their demands, or will you help me fight them to save her." Finn said asking Hudson's hand in help. Hudson didn't need to think twice.

"Where do we go." Hudson asked, as Finn smirked, but one of trust. Finn told Hudson the coordinates, as Hudson configured the portal to go there. "Ready." Hudson asked.

"Yeah." Finn said as he was going dual wield with his swords, a they went through the portal. They reached there their surroundings was familiar, for it being the outside the treehouse of Finn.

"Uh, Finn where are they." Hudson asked, confused where they ended up. Finn gestured for him to come closer, as Finn whispered.

"I tricked you." Finn quickly grabbed Hudson's amulet, as his suit disappeared, and was replaced with a dirty white shirt, and left in his boxers. Before Hudson could question what was happening, Finn drove the DBS through Hudson's neck, Hudson started to gargle as blood filled his mouth, and got on his knees. He looked up to see Finn placing his mask on, as he held his EGS as electricity crackled from the blade. As the lighting made Finn look like a mad killer gone on the lose. "I would say I wish it didn't have to end like this but I would be lying." Finn spoke.

"I'lll uhg see yu in eternal abyss of the Nightosphere." Hudson gargled through his blood. As Finn decided it would be more deserving not to kill him with the EGS, as Finn grabbed his blood sword from his neck, and twisted it, as Hudson screamed in pain, trying his best to stop the blade, as Finn just ripped the sword from his neck from the side, as blood sprayed from the neck, as Hudson's head still connected a little bit by some flesh on the neck, and fell to the ground dead.

Finn raised the amulet the purple gem glowing in the moonlight. _**"Hurry Finn, place the last amulet on." **_Marceline told him, as Finn appliqued, placing the last amulet on, as they all began to glow, Hudson's amulet got out of the chain that contained it, and got sucked into the Bubblegum's amulet as the once blue color started to mix with a purple mixture as the colors fought for dominance. The DWE started to shake, as the eye inside widened got replaced with a mouth as it screamed, Bubblegum's amulet got sucked inside the DWE as it shook and rumbled the mouth disappeared, and went back to the eye, as the amulet changed, it now had the shape of circle, with four spikes on the sides, 1/3 the color blue, 1/3 the color purple, and 1/3 red.

Finn felt amazing like he could kill Glob himself. _**"Finn now think of the time room, you'll appear there, you need to be in the time room to be able to come to us. Hurry before something goes wrong."**_ Marceline told him, as the Lich was smiling, face full of determination, furry, twisted, and maniacal. Finn closed his eyes as a portal opened up in front of him, Finn walked towards stepping over Hudson without noticing as he entered the time room.

Finn looked around it was the same except Prismo was looking towards some screens on the wall, showing many places he's never seen before, as he heard laughter Finn turned around to see the Lich before he could do anything the Lich had him by the neck , as the Lich pried the amulet from Finns neck.

"I got to thank you it would have been a pain getting these by myself, thanks for your help Finn." The Lich said to him.

"Give that back I have to go to Marceline, she told me to get them." Finn said as a smile spread though his face.

"Oh yeah about that, _**it was me the whole time." **_The Lich spoke in Marceline's voice the last part, as Finn looked in horror at the Lich. _**"Oh what's a matter Finn, don't worry, you won't feel alone for we will always be together**_ and by that I mean you and I are going to be sharing a body boy." The Lich said as started to peel away Billy's flesh off him, and was now back in his old form. As he turned to smoke and started to enter Finns mouth, as the Lich went trough the mask, as Finn screamed as the best he could to get Prismo's attention with no avail. As he felt the Lich slowly gaining control of him, Finn was in his knees now, clutching his head in pain, his body trembled, his body burned yet felt cold, he felt like darkness was pulling him in, then everything stopped.

There was silence, Finn slowly got up, grabbed the amulet from the ground, and placed it on, he grabbed the mask, took it off to show an evil smile, he took a deep inhale. _**"Ah, so this is a body of a human, oh the surge of energy that's hidden within, the pure potential for chaos, and with this little tringuit, I'll be able to leave but not just to OOO anywhere I set my mind to, no universe shall be safe. And it's all thanks to you Finn." **_The Lich spoke as the new dark ruler had a body of the once great hero.

**Madman001: Someone asked for bloodier, they got it Insanity your turn**

_**Insanity: All right this is important considering this story will be coming to a close, we wanna lengthen it by 2 chapters so if you review, place a name of your favorite SHOW only 1, as well it can't be Adventure Time, so yeah just do it.**_

**Madman001: Well review if you want a faster update later.**


	16. Here you go

**Madman001: Hey douchebags for the spirit of it being Halloween here's a CH for you as well as that I want to do something on Sunday, don't worry that just means an extra Ch, there will still be a CH for Sunday so keep your eyes peeled, and...Insanity stop eating the fucking candy.**

_**Insanity: What I scared those Kids fair and square, they dropped their candy bags and ran, their loss**_

**Madman: You had to dress like Jeff the Killer didn't you**

_**Insanity: Says the guy who's dressed like Slender man**_

**Madman001: Touche**

_**Insanity: Besides I could have dressed as something far worse and scarier**_

**Madman001: Oh yeah what**

_**Insanity: Lady Gaga**_

**Madman001: …...Okay you win**

The Lich was standing high and proud, as he felt the good sense of having power within his grasp. "_**Now then let's see what this body can..ugh, ahh, ugh, what the fuck." **_The Lich cursed as he felt his head full of pain, as his vision began to fade, and his consciousness drifted towards the inside of Finns mind. The Lich stood I the middle of nowhere black surrounded him, as he was back in his old form, of the first time he was shown. He looked around anger visible in his face till he saw what he was looking for. Finn 10ft away head down.

"Finn, I gotta say you have great potential, and power to dragging me in here, but I'm the master of mind rapping. And considering you no longer love anything, you literally have nothing protecting you, so.." The Lich said as he sent a wave of fire, he smirked victoriously till, a hand grasped his bony arm. "WHAT?" The Lich yelled, as Finn was shown, except his features were different his eyes were cold and dark, he had a sick twisted evil smile, his hand looked more of a monstrous claw, his teeth were sharp and jagged. As Finn put pressure on the Lich's arm , making him get in his knees.

As the Lich tried to force himself back up, trying to escape Finns grasp. "You see Lich I found out when you used Bubblegum's body for your own , I learned that love is shit, the real thing to do is power, and unless you haven't noticed, I'M the one wearing the amulet around my neck." Finn said as he tightened his grip on the Lich's arm, as the bones started to creak, the Lich letting out small yells of pain as Finn continued to tighten his grip on him. "Now then let's set some ground rules, shall we."

~~~~Back to OOO~~~~~

"Wake up, wake up, Bonnie wake the fuck up." Bubblegum was brought back to reality, she was in a hospital bed, and she wasn't alone, nor anywhere near safety. Marceline was in front of her, her hair floating angrily, as her face was a mixture of her usual self with a collage of fangs, and a bat nose, and wide demon eyes, she also felt something on her neck, she turned to see Marcy, with a red katana to her neck, Marcy's face full of anger as well. Simon, and Nathan were there too, but looked like they had nothing against her, or were planning to help either.

"What is the meaning of this." Bubblegum demanded.

"Oh nothing, just coming to visit Finn, when we find you, in the fucking ground of his cell, and him FUCKING GONE." Marceline roared, as Bubblegum remembered all that happened before going unconscious. "Now tell me where Finn is or.."

Marceline stopped for Jake just crashing through the candy doors, and into the side of Bubblegum. "Princess, princess we have a huge..." Jake stopped when he saw Marceline.

"What." Marceline asked angry.

"Uh, can I talk to her privately." Jake asked pointing at Bubblegum.

"Anything you have to say to her, you can say to me." Marceline said, crossing her arms. Jake looked around nervously, then his eyes saw Simon, Jake stretched his arms towards him and brought him, between him, and Marceline, Jake then shrunk in size to be able to be on Simon's shoulder, and whispered into Simon's ear.

"Marceline everything that I am saying are his words, for some reason he wants me to say them. 'Marceline I know where Finn is.'" Simon said, as the room got quiet, before Marceline could ask. "'But there's some bad news, we found your dad...and he's dead, Marceline your dad is dead.'"Simon spoke which he know understood why he was saying them. He was a fucking meat shield, as Marceline's body twitched and shook, with both, anger, and sadness, and floated towards Simon. As Jake did what any cowardly dog would do, hide within Simon's suit, and wait.

Marceline grabbed Simon by the collar as she shook him violently, till his shirt snapped off, and Simon fell to the floor on his ass, Nathan ran towards his father, as Marceline shredded the shirt to pieces, till she found a raisin sized Jake quivering in fear within her palm. "What. Did. You. Say." Marceline growled, as Jake let out a girl sounding shriek, which sounded more like a a faint whistle thanks o his size.

~~~~Finn's Mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Say it." Finn demanded as his foot was pushing down on the Lich's skull.

"I rather suck my own dick." The Lich retorted.

"That could be arranged." Finn answered, as he thought long and hard, as his Demon blood sword appeared within his hand, as Finn spun it around a couple of times, raised it above if head aiming it towards the Lich's crotch. "Let's see if you even have one.

"Wait wait never mind I'll say it." The Lich said beggingly, as Finn smirked victoriously. The Lich gave out an annoyed/defeated sigh. "I'm your bitch."

"Damn right you are." Finn said as he kicked the Lich's stomach, as the Lich groaned from the impact. "All right then let's make a deal."

"Oh yeah what." The Lich asked irritated, as he clutched his stomach.

"Okay if this thing is able to get to my family I'll give you something in return." Finn said.

"Oh yeah what."

"I'll open a portal to some random universe, and let you rule it." Finn told him, as the Lich stared at him astonished what he just heard.

"What?" The Lich asked.

"Well whether I like it or not, you're the main reason I have the opportunity to go back to my family. So I minus well give you something, I may be a villain now, but I'm not a douche bag, so yeah." Finn said non-nonchalantly.

"Wow, you do know you're going to be fucking over a whole world right." The Lich explained.

"Not my problem." Finn said. As the Lich chuckled a bit.

"Wow at this moment I wish I had a son, and I wish you were that son, so uncaring, destructive, evil, and..."

"There's a catch." Finn interrupted. "IF this amulet doesn't send me to where my family is, I will personally rape you." Finn threatened.

"In that case I have nothing to fear." The Lich said.

"And why is that." Finn said.

"That thing allowed you enter where Death himself wouldn't be able to enter, I'm pretty sure it would allow you to go to where your stupid family is."

"What did you say." Finn yelled.

"Nothing." Lich answered.

"Damn right nothing." Finn said as his body began to disappear, and he opened his eyes he had his body back and in full control. "All right Lich you're going to help me, here, and if you try to gain control of my body, or fuck over my plan I'm going to.."

"Relax boy, I'm being offered a deal to rule a fucking universe why the fuck will I pass that up." The Lich said.

"Good. Now then you're going to have to give me some of your energy. I used it all kicking your ass, and getting here." Finn told.

"You fucking kicked the crap out of me, I have nothing, I guess we wait." The Lich said.

"WHAT"

"You waited a fucking week, you can wait 5 fucking minutes, just sit down relax, and wait, you strain yourself, and you'll most likely send us to some fucked up pace so calm your tits." The Lich said.

"Ugh, fine, this better not take long." Finn complained.

~~~~OOO~~~~~~

"Tell me what you know." Marceline said as she was strangling Jake, as he pleaded for help.

"It.. . Finn." Jake breathed out, as Marceline let go of her grip on his neck and let Jake fall to the ground, and breathe in air.

"W-what?" Marceline asked bewildered.

"Let me explain."

**Madman001:There you HAPPY HALLOWEEN etc, etc, see yeah.**


End file.
